


Burn My Fears

by 1Dlzlnh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, High School, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Lottie is 24, M/M, Minor Character Death, Older Lottie Tomlinson, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Slow Burn, past louis tomlinson/luke hemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlzlnh/pseuds/1Dlzlnh
Summary: Louis freshly 18 was kidnapped by his father and friends along with his boyfriend Luke. Louis is trying to get his life back to his own after witnessing his father kill Luke and very nearly killing him.  Louis starts a new school halfway though his year. Much to his and his mother surprise he opens up quickly to Niall who happens to be dating Zayn Louis' old best friend from middle school. will they boys be able to help Louis over come his fears?Or the one where Louis was kidnapped and now is broken and wants to get better and the boys just wants to see him smile
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Visuals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever so please be kind. I think this work is shit but here I am still posting this. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this work, Louis is 18, Zayn, Niall, and Liam are 19, and Harry is 19.


	2. Visuals

January 15th 2020

It was Louis' first day at this new school he was more than nervous. There was only about six months left of the school year. An unfortunate scenario made him move from Doncaster all the way to just outside London. It was his fault his family had to move. A knock on his door startles him. 

“Louis! Are you up? We have to leave in the next five minutes so we can go have a meeting with the principal.” Jay yells through the door.

Louis opens the door already dressed giving his mum a small smile. “Ready.” he whispers quietly, he looked super pale and like he was going to faint from the fear.

Jay smiles sadly at him “darling you don't have to go back to school. You can finish online and never have to leave my house or me.” Jay teases trying to make him smile. 

Louis giggles ever so quietly and shakes his head. “Have too.” is all Louis says and walks past his mum and down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It looks like Louis here has nearly completed every course. He doesn't need to come here full time. How the counselor has set up the schedule for Louis he doesn't need to come in until 11 and he will get out of school at the same time as everyone else. He will have Maths and then lunch then go to english and then go to his last class music.” The principal explains pointing out things on Louis' schedule. 

“Thank you Mrs. Horan” Jay smiles brightly at her. “I think Louis will like it here. Isn't that right Louis?” Jay asks, tapping Louis' foot with her own. Louis just nods looking out the principal's door as a very bleach blonde hair boy walks in talking loudly to the secretary and making her laugh. 

“Oh that would be Niall. My son.” she smiles fondly watching Louis. “Niall has the same schedule as you so he will be showing you around.” She explains waving Niall through the door. “Hun this is Louis the boy I told you about.” she gestures towards Louis. “Now please show him around the school and please don’t scare the boy on his first day.” she smiles fondly at Louis. “You are all set to go. I just have a few more things to discuss with your mother. Best be off to class.” She hands him his schedule along with a map of the school.

“Thank you ma'am.” Louis whispers standing up and looks at Niall and just gives a tiny smile before walking out of the office with him.

“We don't have class for another half hour. I was in a free period just now. Me mum just wants me to show you all the cool things around while there aren't many people around. Oh! I can also show you the best way of getting from class to class with avoiding as many people as possible. Also I can show you the best spot to eat that only me and my friends sit so it's quiet.” Niall rabbles on walking Louis through the halls almost skipping next to him. They stop outside the cafe. “Uh my mum told me what happened over the summer. She just wanted someone to be able to look after you really. I haven't told anyone because of course that is only your story to tell. But I just wanted to let you know that. So you not talking or you being nervous is totally okay and I will gladly beat someone up who gives you trouble for that.” Niall says as he leans against a wall watching Louis.

“I… uh? Okay?” Louis nods rubbing his hands together. “Thanks?” Louis looks panicked and does not meet Niall's eyes. He rubs his chest before sitting down on a bench eyes watering slightly.  
“I didn't mean to make you upset! I'm sorry! Can I help? How do I help? Oh mums gonna kill me. 10 minutes with you and i break you!” Niall panics sitting down next to Louis but not closely at all. Louis just looked at him alarmed and watching Niall panic just sends him into a random fit of laughter. Niall looks up at him surprised and just watches until Louis stops laughing. 

When Louis settles down he stands up and looks at Niall “Tour?” he asks. Niall just nods, smiling and leads him around the school knowing Louis will be a great add to the friend group. 


	3. Reunited

“Okay so last up for today is music. Our teacher is Mr. Scott and he is the best. He just lets us do whatever we want all class as long as at the end of the week we can show him something musical. Oh and all my friends are in this class. There is Liam, Zayn and Harry.” Niall says excitedly as they walk outside to the music room. Louis wasn't able to meet Niall's friends during lunch because he had to meet with the counselor. Much to his displeasure he had to come into school 45 minutes earlier on Mondays and Thursday for sessions with him. They walk into the music room and Louis just looks around in awe of how beautiful the space looks and walks over a brand new looking piano and sits down on the bench running his fingers over it. “Do you play?” Niall says softly watching Louis take in the beauty of the spaces.

“Haven't in months.” Louis whispers lifting up the key cover. “Can I play? Do I have to ask?” Louis looks up at Niall wide eyed. 

Niall chuckles “Go for it. Mr. Scott loves it when we actually do music in class instead of gossip.” Louis just grins widely and just starts playing starting with Mr. Brightside and Niall just watches him looking surprised and looks to his door and grins watching his teacher and his friend watch in awe of the new boy. He darts over and grabs a guitar and plays right along with Louis starting him for only a moment. Harry walks over and starts singing startling Louis again making him look only and his fingers as he plays. When they finish mr. Scott claps. “Boys, I think we found our missing link.” Niall grins at Louis who just continues to stare at his hands. 

“Missing link?” Louis asks so softly only Niall hears it.

“We are in a band. Harry, Liam, Zayn, and I. We've felt something has been missing for months and couldn't figure out what it was. Think it was you.” Niall beams plopping down next to Louis. “What other songs do you know, piano man?” Niall says softer.

Louis just looks like he is going to throw up after Niall had said band. “Band?” he chokes out. “I can't. No, I'm sorry.” he says barely audibly before grabbing his bag and sitting down on one of the couches in the corner of the room before shoving headphones into his ears and closing his eyes.

“Great you broke him Niall.” Liam says whacking the back of his head. 

“Give him a break you know how excited he gets.” Zayn grins at Liam while wrapping his arm around Niall and kisses his cheek. He looks over to Louis who had been watching them and watches him look down quickly. “Let me go talk to him okay babe?” He smiles at Niall before kissing his cheek again before walking over to Louis and sits on the other end of the couch. Louis takes one ear bud out and looks at Zayn. “Not sure if you remem….” All Zayn gets out before Louis interrupts him.

“Zayn.” Louis whispers. He had recognized him the moment he walked through the door. “May haven't seen you in three years but you still kinda look the same.” Louis whispers, smiling softly at him. 

Zayn smiles “sorry about Niall he just gets really excited. I know his mum told him what happened but i'm sure not all. I only know because Lottie told my sister.” Louis just nods looking back down before moving quickly to hug Zayn. “Missed you z.” Louis whispers and Zayn just holds him close “missed you too Lou.” he whispers ignoring the looks of his friends.

By the time class was finishing up, Zayn convinced Louis to come over to Liams and hang out and watch a movie and maybe go for a swim because Liam apparently had the biggest house of the friend group and had an indoor pool. “Yes mum i feel safe going.'' Louis says as he walks away from the group of boys. “Darling are you sure? They're Not pressuring you right?” Jay says, voice full of concern. “Mum, I'm going with Zayn? Remember him somehow magically he goes here. Also Niall is coming. I doubt the principal's son would try and pull anything.” Louis says softly watching the group of boys talk. “Okay darling. Just call anytime if you need a ride home.” Louis beams “okay mum i will love you.” he says quickly as Niall bounces over to him. 

“Ready to go?” Niall grins and Louis nods. “Do you have a car?” Louis shakes his head and Niall nods. “Okay so you can ride with Zayn and me. I'm sure Harry and Liam wouldn't mind you going with them but I figured you would feel better with Zayn and I.” Louis just nods gratefully and follows him into the parking lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is super short but they will start getting longer i promise!! As for updates I'm going to try for twice a week but every Sunday will be a constant


	4. Getting By

Soon they are pulling up to a massive house and Louis looks at it in awe. “You weren't kidding when you said Liam had a big house.”

Zayn just laughs as he parks “his parents are like never home so it's the prime hang out spot.”

They all get out of the car and Louis just follows Zayn and Niall into Liam's house and lets them lead them to the kitchen. Niall just pulls food out of the fridge and Louis sits at the breakfast bar watching. After a few minutes Harry and Liam walk in laughing. Liam pulls Niall into a hug and kisses his forehead. “Did you even ask Louis if he wanted anything before you started scarfing down food?” He laughs looking at Niall fondly. Niall shakes his head and Liam turns to Louis. “Would you like anything to eat?”  
“Uh? Yes please. I had to meet with Mr. Grimshaw during lunch and didn't have time to eat.” Louis says softly looking down at his hands. Before Liam could move to make him something Harry puts a sandwich down in front of him. “Its turkey is that okay?” Louis just nods looking up at Harry “thank you.” He turns to Liam “could i… uh can you point me to the cups? Can I have water?” “I'll get it!” Niall says before Liam could answer and hands Louis a bottle of water and Louis smiles gratefully at him. He slowly eats his food as he watches the four friends chat about their days. Soon he zones out looking around the room taking everything in.“Louis?” a voice says bringing Louis back. He looked up to Liam who was watching him. “We were gonna go swim. Do you want to borrow some swim trunks?”

Louis shakes his head “I'll just watch you guys. I don't like to swim. Or the water really.” Liam just nods. “The pool is just down the hall if you want to head there the boys and I are just gonna change and we will meet you there.” 

Louis makes his way down the hall and walks into where the pool was making sure he gave himself distance from the edge. He walks around it looking at some of the things on the wall and looks outside the window. He walks back to the entrance of the room when he hears voices coming down the hall. What he doesn't expect is when he gets close to the door Niall runs in excited knocking into Louis sending him into the pool. Louis can't even think enough in his panic of being in the water and quickly gets disoriented. But as quickly as he had gotten pushed into the water he was being pulled out. He immediately starts coughing and moves away from who pulled him out. He can vaguely hear Nialls apologizing and someone wrapping a towel around him but he just feels numb. After around ten minutes of him just sitting there and the boys staring at him “Don’t touch me!” he suddenly yells as he feels someone put their hand on his arm. Louis looks up and sees Zayn who looks startled. Upon seeing Zayn's face Louis just starts crying and leans into Zayn who wraps his arms around him. 

“Can I pick you up beta?” Zayn asks softly. “We should get you changed before you get cold.” Louis just nods and Zayn picks him up and brings him up to Liam's room. He walks right into the bathroom and sets him on the counter. “I'm going to grab you some clothes. Do you want to shower to warm up?” Louis nods silently. Zayn nods and grabs some of Nialls clothes that have been left there and sets him next to him. “I'll be right outside the door if you need me.” he moves to leave but Louis grabs his hand.

“Can you tell Niall I'm not mad at him? And him the others. I'm sorry, I'm sure a basketcase?” Louis asks looking at Zayn sadly.

Zayn smiles sadly “i'll tell Niall. As for the other thing you don't need to apologize. We all have fears.” Zayn squeezes his hand. “Liams afraid of spoons. Niall is afraid of birds and Harry snakes. So really you have a pretty normal one compared to them.” 

Louis nods and suddenly gasps pulling out his phone from his pocket and makes a sad noise as it wont turn on. “Shower beta.” Zayn says taking the phone. “I will deal with this okay?” Louis nods and shuts the door after Zayn leaves. 

Zayn walks downstairs finding the guys back in the kitchen and pulls Niall into a hug because he's crying because he feels so bad. “Love he told me to tell you he isn't mad so please don't cry?” Niall sniffles and nods “good now go wait up in Liam's room in case Louis comes out of the bathroom before I'm up there i need to talk to li and H.”

“You're gonna tell them. Z! You can't do that!” Niall says, pulling back from him.

“It's for the best now go.” Zayn says and Niall huffs walking off. 

“Before I say anything. Liam do you have an old phone Lou can have his got wrecked from the pool.” Liam nods going through drawers and pulls out an Iphone x and hands it to Zayn. As he starts setting up the new phone he looks to the two boys. “I can't tell you what happened to him but i can only tell you his last name is Tomlinson and he is from Doncaster. Whatever you find you do not tell him you know” Zayn says as he gets the phone to work and leaves the room. 

Harry pulls out his phone and quickly googles Louis's name. 

**_Local boys found after missing for 45 days_ **

**_06/23/2019_ **

_Town local Louis Tomlinson (17) is back and safe in his family's arms after being kidnapped 50 days ago. Louis was found five days ago by local police. Louis was taken by Troy Austin, the biological father of Louis. Luke Hemmings (16) who also went missing at the same time as Louis has unfortunately passed while being held captive. The Tomlinsons and the Hemmings have asked for privacy. There will be a service Friday at 1 and St. Paul's church for those who wish to attend._

Harry looks up at Liam and they both look pained. “That poor kid.” Harry whispers, setting his phone down. 

Liam just nods and pulls Harry into a hug. “Remember what Z said he can't know we know.” Harry just nods leaning against him. 

“I just feel so bad. Obviously I don't know what happened while he was gone but I can imagine it wasn't good. The boy died. Liam I just want to help him.” Harry whines against Liam's shoulder. Liam just rubs his back holding him close. 

Upstairs Zayn walks into Liam's room to see Niall curled up on Liam's bed. “Hey love.” Zayn whispers climbing on the bed curling around him. “I didn't tell them. But it doesn't mean i didn't tell them how to find out.” Niall nods snuggling closer to him. Zayn tips his head up to kiss him. A cough startles them pulling away to see Louis standing in the doorway. “Hey Lou. How are you feeling?”

“Uh good.” Louis yawns. “Can you drive me home? Im really tired.” Louis rubs his eye not looking at them.

“Of course. You can stay here if you want. We were all going to stay here and Liam wont mind. Also here Liam had a spare phone you could have.” Zayn says getting up and holding the phone out to him.

Louis takes his phone from Zayn and takes a deep breath “it won't be a problem?” 

Zayn shakes his head “not at all love. You can either sleep in the guest room or you can join us in the movie room where we all hang when we have sleepovers.” 

Louis nods “ill call my mom and ask. She might not want me to stay after what happened.” he looks up at Niall who looks pained but quickly darts back into the bathroom to call his mum. 

“Hey love do you need me to come get you?” She asks immediately.

“Uh. No? Zayn invited me to spend the night. And I want to. But you should know there was an incident and I got pushed in the pool. I’m fine the boys took care of me and I want to stay. So can I please mum?” Louis says quickly.

“Are you sure you feel safe?”

“Yes mum.” 

“Okay. Can I talk to Zayn first?” Louis mom asks.

“Okay thanks mum hold on.” Louis walks back into the room. “Zayn me mum wants to talk to you.” Zayn gets up and takes the phone going into the bathroom.

“Hi jay.” Zayn says softly.

“Hey doll. I’m okay with Lou staying and I know Lottie told you what happened. With that being said he gets nightmares most nights. He thinks I don't know but he often wakes up yelling. So you should know in case it happens.”

“Don't worry jay the boys and i just want to help him. He’ll be safe here.”

Louis watches as Zayn goes into the bathroom and then turns to Niall who still looks nervous. So Louis walks over and sits on the bed. “You do know it wasn't your fault?”

Niall gulps “it is you should hate me already. I was stupid and wasn't paying attention.”

“Niall. You did nothing wrong. You were having fun and accidents happen. Do you want a hug? Will that make you feel better?” Niall nods and tugs Louis into a hug so they were just cuddling on the bed. “I’m okay, I promise.” he whispers before just falling asleep in Nialls arms. 

Zayn walks out of the bathroom and looks at Niall who looks up at him. “I'm not moving.” he says defensively.

Zayn chuckles and goes to kneel next to the bed and kisses Niall's head. “Okay love. His mum says he gets nightmares so just be aware. Do you want me to stay here or can I go back to the boys?”

“You can go down. I'll be fine here, I think i'll take a little nap before dinner.” Niall smirks. Zayn nods before kissing him softly “Okay text me if you need me.” he smiles before leaving the room.

After about an hour Louis walks up screaming and breathing heavily. “Hey Louis? Can I touch you? Like give you a hug?” Niall's voice sounds calm but Louis can hear the worry behind it. He doesn't even answer Nialls questions and buries his head in Nialls chest and doesn't say anything and just lets Niall hold him. Louis jumps off him when he hears the door swing open and Harry runs in. Louis just pulls the covers over his head and hides against Nialls chest, clearly shaking at this point. “H? I got this to go back downstairs okay?” Louis hears Niall say and squeezes him tighter. “Lou do you want z? Do you want Harry to send him up?” Louis nods against his chest and says a soft please. After a few minutes he hears the door close again. “Hey Zayn's here. Do you want me to go?” Niall rubs his back but Louis just holds him closer.

“Stay. Can we all cuddle? Please?” Louis looks up at him and then to Zayn. Zayn just smiles and gets in on the other side of Louis and just holds him with Niall. Louis relaxes and closes his eyes. “Can I ask a question?” 

“Course love.” Zayn and Niall answer at the same time. 

“Niall who the fuck are you dating?” Louis asks and both boys start laughing. 

“I'm dating Zayn and Liam.” Niall says, smiling at Zayn over Louis' head. “And Zayn and Liam are also together.”

Louis just nods and then sits up quickly and looks panicked “is Liam going to be mad that i'm laying in his bed with you two?”

Niall rubs his back and pulls him back down “no love he understands.” Louis just nods resting back against Nialls chest.

“Liam ordered food and we can go eat whenever you want. After we eat we can lay back down if you want or we can watch a movie.” Louis takes a shaky breath and sits up “we can go now.” all the boys get up.

“What about Harry is he dating anyone?” Louis questions pulling on his sleeves. 

“Nope he is so single it's sad and he's pan if you were wondering.” Zayn smirks at Louis and leads him out and down to the kitchen.

Louis walks in and sees Liam and Harry whispering as they look at Harry's phone and both turn away. “I just feel so bad that..” Harry starts to say before Zayn clears his throat and they both turn around quickly. “Hey Lou! We ordered pizza, hope that's okay.” Harry beams looking at Louis who just looks scared and he nods slowly and looks at Zayn.

“What movie are we watching?” Louis asks as he takes a plate from Niall.

“Whatever you want Lou. Liam has so many movies.” Niall grins leading him to the movie room. 

“They know don’t they?” Louis asks as it is only him and Niall in the room. 

“Zayn wanted them to be aware so they didn't startle you. He didn't tell them much, he just had them look up your name.” Niall says sitting down next to him. Louis just nods, taking a bite of his pizza. “What movie would you like to watch?”

“Oh I don’t know I… My favorite is grease. But i haven't watched it… since you know..” Louis shrugs looking down. “Can we try and watch that?” 

“Of course Lou! “ Niall goes and puts it in while the rest of the boys come into the room Harry carrying pillows and blankets while Zayn and Liam carry in the pizza and soda. “Louis picked grease to watch and if we have to stop watching it at any moment in time we will not be complaining.” Niall says sitting down next to Louis again. 

All the boys sit Harry on one couch and Zayn and Liam on another. “Niall you can sit with Z and Liam you don't need to sit with me.” Louis whispers. “I'll be fine.” 

“I want to stay right here for now.” Niall says leaning back.

They watch the movie and get to the dance. When Louis tugs on Nialls sleeve “Niall?” 

Niall looks at him “want to turn it off?” Louis just nods. “I'm gonna put in Iron Man. Is that okay?” Louis just nods watching him.

“Harry?” Louis says suddenly turning to him. “Would you like to sit with me so Niall can sit with Liam and Zayn?” Harry grins “ I would love to.” Harry stands up grabbing a couple blankets and hands one to Louis and they all settle down to watch the movie.


	5. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter has a death, guns, and drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a small chapter I wanted to have on it's own. Sundays chapter will be long and I'm sorry in advance

_“Louis! Louis!” Luke yells as Troy pushes Louis' head back under the water. “Let him go you fucking dick!” Luke yells trying to get away from one of Troy's friends._

_Troy looks over to Luke and smirks “Aw you wanna help little poor Lou?” He laughs and pushes Louis head back under until he goes limp and pulls him out and drops him on the ground. “Let's leave them boys.” He says and walks out of the room and locks Luke and Louis into the small room._

_“Louis!” Luke drops down next to Louis and Louis just groans, barely being able to open his eyes. “Hey baby just stay with me everything will be okay love. Just open your eyes.” Luke pulls him to his chest and Louis just grips onto him._

_“Luke, he's gonna kill us.” Louis cries, gripping onto him. “I don't wanna die.” Luke picks Louis up and carries him to the small bed._

_“I won't let him hurt you anymore okay?” Luke pets his hair. “Rest now everything will be fine. They will be here soon. I can feel it.” Louis falls asleep, still gripping onto Luke._

_BANG the door slams open_

_“The cops are almost here.” Troy says pulling out a gun and points it at Louis. “Been waiting years to do this.” he pulls the trigger and Louis closes his eyes as he hears the gun go off and waits for the impact but doesn't feel it._

_When Louis opens his eyes his dad is gone and Luke is on the ground gripping his stomach he drops to the ground “Luke no no no please don't die please Luke no.”_

_“Lou. Lou. it's okay it'll be okay.” Luke whispers, grabbing onto Louis' hand. “I need you to go babes. Get out while you can.” Louis shakes his head and tries to stop the bleeding. “You won't die. You can't leave me. Not now we are almost free. Just please don't leave me.” Louis sobs and pets Lukes face._

_“I love you Lou. It's gonna be okay. Promise you'll be happy okay love?” Luke barely gets out and Louis sobs shaking his head. “Promise me Lou.” Louis sniffles and nods “promise Luke i promise.” Luke goes limp in Louis' arms and that's how the cops find him screaming Lukes name over and over._

“Luke!” Louis screams, wakes himself up and sits up quickly and looks around and sees the boys watching me. Louis sniffles and pulls his blanket over his head and starts to cry. “I'm sorry to wake you.” 

“Lou, it's okay do you wanna talk about it?” Zayn asks as he sits next to Louis and rubs his back.

“I wanna go home. Please i wanna go home please i want my mom.” Louis whimpers and grabs his phone. “Please?” He looks up to Zayn. 

“Of course you can go home love. Let's call your mom. Okay?” Zayn asks softly and Louis nods. Zayn takes his phone and calls Jay and leaves the room.

“Hello? Lou you okay?” jay asks softly

“Hey jay it's Zayn. Lou just had a really bad dream and he's asking for you. I know the roads are bad so i can try and calm him if you can't get here. I'm sure he'll understand because of the roads but I wanted to let you know.” Zayn explains while pacing. 

“Oh boy. Let me talk to him okay?” she asks

“Okay one moment.” Zayn says and goes back and passes the phone to Louis. 

“Mum?” Louis sniffles “wanna come home.”

“Love the roads are really bad do you think you can wait?” Jay asks quietly 

“I need you… but… but I can wait.” Louis whispers. “You'll come get me as soon as you can?” 

“Of course love. I'll see you in the morning.” jay says before hanging up. 

Louis takes a deep breath and looks back up and it's just him, Niall and harry. “Can I sleep in one of the bed rooms?” he says looking back down. 

“Course!” Niall says standing up and takes his hand and leads him upstairs and into a guest room that was across the hall from Liams. “Do you want me to stay?” Louis shakes his head and curls up on the bed. “Harry will be in the next room and I'll be Liam's room with him and Zayn if you need us. You can use the tv it has Netflix and Hulu and everything you can think of to watch.” Niall says before he leaves the room.

Niall walks across the hall and Liam and Harry are all sitting on Liam's bed. “we need to help him.” He sighs crawling onto the bed and onto Liam's lap and curls up. Liam holds him close. 

“We will talk more in the morning, love. Let's sleep for now.” Liam kisses his head. 

They all get into bed and Harry goes to the room next to Louis.


	6. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I'm sorry I had the thought while writing and couldn't stop myself 
> 
> TW: Death

The next morning Harry knocks on Louis' door before opening it slowly. “Hey Lou wanna come to eat breakfast with me while we wait for your mum?” Louis nods and gets up and follows Harry to the kitchen. “The others are still asleep,” Harry says as he starts grabbing things out of the fridge. Louis just nods and sits down checking his phone and sees a text from his mum from about twenty minutes ago letting him know she was on her way having gotten the address from Zayn the night before. Louis looks up at Harry “was gonna make some eggs and maybe waffles and sausage. Niall will probably be down as soon as I start cooking he can eat so much.” Harry smiles as he heats a pan up. “What would you like to eat?”

“Oh... I don't need much. Toast is fine. My mum should be here soon.” Louis shrugs “Can I have tea tho?” 

Harry nods and heats some water “How do you take it?”

“Loads of milk, no sugar.” Louis smiles and watches Harry move around the kitchen. “Do you stay here a lot?” Louis asks and bites his nail.

“Uh, I live here. My mom moved away at the beginning of the summer when my stepdad passed. I moved in here so I could complete my final year here.” Harry says, handing Louis his tea. “I was always here anyways so it just worked out. Zayn and Niall practically live here too.”

Louis nods and looks down again “I'm sorry for your loss. Were you close to him?”

Harry nods “Yeah. My real dad was never around so he practically raised me and taught me so much. I uh I'm sorry for your loss as well. Nobody should have gone through what you have and I don't know what happened but I know it wasn't good.”

Louis wipes at his eyes “Maybe sometime I can tell you?” Surprising himself “I don't like talking about it… but maybe it'll help if I can talk about it?’

Harry nods quickly “Of course. I'll always be here to listen and this house will always be open to you. I know Liam wouldn't mind you just showing up.” Louis gives a shy smile and nods and continues to sip on his tea and watches Harry cook. 

About ten minutes later Niall walks in “Oh Harry I adore you when you cook!” Niall says and sits down next to Louis. 

“Niall, I cook your food every morning you are here no need to suck up to me,” Harry smirks and sets a plate down in front of Louis and Niall. Louis smiles watching them talk and starts picking at his food when his phone starts ringing.

“Hello?” Louis answers, not recognizing the number.

“Hello is this Louis Tomlinson?” A woman asks

“Yes, that's me,” Louis says and walks into the living room.

“This is Mary from The Royal London Hospital. Your mother was in a car accident and you should get here as soon as you can.” She says calmly.

“Is… is? Is she okay?” Louis barely gets out as he starts to cry.

“Her condition is critical, she is going into surgery now.” She answers.

“O-okay I will be there soon.” Louis sniffles and hangs up. Louis walks into the kitchen and Harry and Niall look at him looking at him concerned “ uh? My mom was in an accident. I have to go to the hospital.” Louis says numbly, sitting on a chair next to Niall. “Can you bring me?” Louis looks at Niall “with Zayn. I think I need Zayn… I need clothes. I need to go now. We need to go.” Louis says getting more and more panicked as he talks.

“Okay love let's first take a few deep breaths okay?” Niall asks and Louis nods following Nialls breathing “Okay good you're doing great. Okay let's go upstairs and get you to Zayn and get dressed and Zayn and I will bring you to the hospital sound okay?” Louis nods again and lets Niall bring him up to Liam's room and knocks on the door before entering. “Zayn we need you to drive us to the hospital Lou’s mums in the hospital so let's get dressed and go,” Niall explains quickly and pulls out clothes and brings Louis to the closest to help him change quickly. When they come out of the room Zayn hugs Louis tightly and Louis pulls away “Can we go please?” Zayn just nods “Do you want anyone coming?” he asks and Louis realizes they are the only ones in the room. 

“You and Harry? No Niall said he'd come… so you and Niall.” Zayn rubs his back as he leads him from the room. “If you want all of us to come we will.” Louis just nods after a moment “Please?” 

Soon they are sitting in the waiting room with Louis tucked under Zayn's arm. Harry sat on the other side of Louis and Niall on the other side of Zayn and Liams off getting them coffee and tea. As soon as they had sat down Louis gripped onto Harry's hand. Liam walks in and hands everyone their drinks.

After another half hour, Dan has arrived and Louis is now leaning against Harry “I can't lose her. She's all I have.” Harry just rubs his back knowing better than to say anything.

A nurse walks in “family of Johannah Deakin?” Louis and Dan both stand up “we are so sorry. She didn't make it so there was too much bleeding and it couldn't be stopped.” She says a few more things that Louis tunes out and she's soon walking away. Dan turns to Louis “This is all your fault she was on her way to get you.” Dan spits out before walking away leaving Louis to drop to the ground crying.

Harry pulls him into his chest and all of the boys hold him until he stops crying enough to talk. “I have no place to live!” Louis sobs “Dan won’t let me live with him now.”

“Hush Louis I have plenty of room at my house. Let's get you out of here for now okay?” Liam says as they all stand up. Louis just nods too exhausted to argue. 


	7. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is longer than the others and hopefully, they will be this long from now on.

A week later Louis is moved into a spare room at Liam’s. Zayn and Harry went to pack up Louis’ things that were barely unpacked, to begin with. Louis hasn't left his bed since getting home from the hospital but today is the funeral and he's slowly getting dressed. Liam knocks on the door and opens it after a moment. “Lou, did you want all of us to come?” Louis just nods and puts on his shoes. He hasn't said anything since getting home either. “Okay… we'll be in the living room whenever you are ready to go,” Liam says before leaving the room. Louis gets up and starts to get dressed and sit on the bed as he puts his shoes on. After another ten minutes, there is another knock at the door and Harry walks in. “Ready to go?” 

Louis nods and gets up and goes to the door and looks up at Harry “Don't leave my side?” he asks his voice hoarse. Harry just smiles “I'll be there the whole time.” Louis nods and goes into the living room.

“Ready to go?” Zayn asks as they stand. Louis nods and follows everyone to the car

Soon they arrive at the funeral and as soon as they get out of the car and Dan walks up to the “What the hell do you think you are doing here? You are unwanted here nobody wants to see you. You best leave now” he snaps before walking away again. 

Louis stands there for a moment stunned before he starts sobbing and just climbs back into the car shaking. Harry gets in next to him and pulls him into a hug and Louis lets him “Lou we can stay he has no right to say if you can be here or not. With that being said if you don't want to stay we don't have to.” Louis sniffles and pulls back and looks at the other boys before getting back out of the car. Louis grabs Harry's arm and they all walk in and they all try to ignore Dan glares. Suddenly Lottie is walking up to him and hugs him tightly. “Lou, it's not your fault. Dan is trying to brainwash everyone that it was but I know better. I can't say the same for anyone else so I think you should go before someone tries to pull something.” Lottie explains quickly talking softly. “I have your new number. I'll call you and come see you okay?” Louis nods, pulling away and rubs at his eyes. “Love you.” Louis croaks out and Lottie smiles sadly “love you too.” she says before walking away 

Louis looks up at Zayn “home? Please?” Zayn just nods and leads him out as Harry walks up to Dan and punches him and Louis goes still. “Niall, bring Lou to the car, we will be right there.” Zayn rushes out before Niall is dragging Louis to the car. Liam and Zayn go over to Harry and drag him away. “Harry it's not worth it, we have to go.” Zayn says, pulling him to the car. When they get to the car Niall and Louis are in the front Louis curled up on the passenger seat and Niall in the driver seat. Niall shakes his head quickly as Harry goes to open the door to get to him so they all get into the backseat. 

It's quiet as they drive back other than Louis’ sniffles. As soon as they park, Louis gets out and runs to his room and locks the door, and changes before climbing into bed.

Niall walks in and grabs Harry’s arm “You scared the fuck out of him. You are not going to him anytime soon. Understand?” 

“Niall I have to check on him.” Harry pleads but Zayn walks up behind him putting his hand on his shoulder and he sighs “Fine. I'll give it till morning.” he huffs before going to his room. 

Niall turns to Zayn “Do you wanna check on him or should I?” Niall asks, moving into Zayn's arms. Zayn holds him close and kisses his head “let give him space and if he doesn't come to us by dinner time we will go in okay?” Niall nods and lets Zayn lead him to Liam's room and they all settle down for a nap.

After a couple of hours, Louis knocks on Liam's door “Come in!” Liam calls as he is working at his desk and Zayn and Niall are asleep on the bed. Louis comes over to Liam quickly “Can my sister come here?” Louis whispers his eyes red like he hasn't stopped crying. 

Liam smiles and nods “Of course. You can have anyone over you don't need to ask.” Louis nods and turns to leave and Liam grabs his wrist “Will you and your sister join us for dinner? You don't need to eat. I know it's been hard but maybe just sitting with us will help?” Louis nods and takes a deep breath. “I'll ask her. Thanks.” Louis says and leaves the room quickly. 

Niall comes over after the door shuts and sits on Liam’s lap “I think Louis trusts you the most right now.” 

Liam looks up at him startled “How do you mean?” 

“Darling Zayn, Harry, and I have been trying to get him to come down to sit for any meal for days now. You ask him once and he practically agrees.” Niall says and kisses him softly.

“You and Lou will be great friends,” Zayn says from the bed. “Now one of you get back here and cuddle me.” Liam and Niall grin and both climb into bed.

Louis goes downstairs to wait for his sister who ends up knocking on the door ten minutes later Louis pulls the door open and hugs Lottie immediately. They both whisper that they missed each other. They stand there for about five minutes before Louis leads her up to his room. “Wow, Lou. This room is huge!” Lottie flops onto the bed. Louis smiles and sits crossed-legged at the bottom of the bed and shrugs. “Are you okay about staying here? Like they are nice?”

“Lottie you know Zayn. We both Zayn wouldn’t hang around mean people.” Louis smiles sadly at her.

Lottie takes his hand “You do know this whole thing isn't your fault. Right?”

Louis sighs and just nods. “I know it's not. It's Troys. I can blame him can't I?” 

“Course you can. You would never be in London if it wasn't for him. I think it's reasonable to blame him.” She says and pulls him into a hug. After a while Louis pulls back “Liam invited you for dinner. I think he thinks that if you are here I’ll eat.” Louis says just laying on the bed. “Will it?” Lottie asks and Louis just shrugs. “Maybe?”

Around dinner time there was a knock on the door and Lottie opened it due to Louis being asleep and saw Zayn standing there. “Wondering when you would appear.” Lottie grins and hugs him. “How've you been?”

Zayn smiles and pulls back after a moment “I’m alright. How've you been holding up?” 

Lottie shrugs “Been better.” Lottie steps into the hall and closes the door. “Listen Louis and I talked. I think he truly understands it is not his fault that it happened. He blames Troy for everything and well I couldn't agree more.” Lottie explains quietly. “However you should know this before it gets out... But our mum was pregnant when the accident happened. With twins. Which would explain why Dan is so pissed.” Zayn takes a deep breath “Tell him after dinner he needs to try and eat.” Lottie nods before going back into the room to wake up Louis.

Louis walks into the dining room with Lottie close behind. He looks over at everyone and sees he can either sit next to Harry and Zayn or Liam and Niall. He goes over and sits next to Liam and Niall and sits. He looks around and the boys and Harry is looking down at his plate and finally looks up “Louis I made tacos because I heard they were your favorite.” Louis just nods and looks away taking a sip of water before putting a taco onto his plate and goes to take a bite and sees everyone watch him and he puts it back down “Seriously I’m not eating if you all are gonna stare at me.” Everyone mumbles sorry and they all start eating. Louis ends up eating two small tacos and picks at a tortilla.

When everyone is done he goes into the kitchen to make himself tea. Harry comes in with Niall and Liam carrying dishes. Louis tenses up and looks away and busies himself getting a mug and the tea bag. “Is there enough water for two?” Louis jumps and turns to see Liam and breathes out before nodding and gets another mug ready with a teabag as he waits on the water. “Lou? Are you scared of Harry?”

Louis shrugs, tugging his sleeves over his hands “I hate violence. It makes me scared.” Liam sighs and gently brings Louis into a hug. “Harry shouldn't have done what he did but he did out of protection and he would never hurt you.” Louis just nods and holds Liam closer. 

“Hey, Lou?” Lottie says walking into the kitchen “I have to run. Daisy is freaking out and won't calm down so I have to go. Will you be okay?” Louis nods quickly and goes over and hugs her. “If you need me call. Promise me?” Louis nods, pulling back wiping at his eyes. “I promise.” Louis pulls away and turns back to Liam who hands him his tea and smiles. “And if you need me or Zayn or Niall or Harry you know you can come to us. No matter what time of day it is.” Louis smiles and nods “thanks li.” he goes to walk away before turning back to him “actually I have a favor. It's something that's gonna take time. But I think I want to do it because I know it would make my mom proud.”

Liam smiles “What do you need my help with?” 

“I think I want to get used to water again. I think I want to tell you everything that happened to me.” Louis explains. Liam just nods “Do you want to go talk now?” 

Zayn walks into the room overhearing the last part “Actually I need to steal him. Lottie told me the news that I need to tell Louis.” 

Louis frowns but follows Zayn up to his room. Zayn gets on the bed and leans against the headboard and pulls Louis so he is cuddling with him. “Louis this is going to be hard for you to hear but Lottie said the local newspaper is going to do an article on your mother's death. In it, it's going to talk about how your mom was pregnant with twins when she passed.” Louis looks up at his eyes wide. “That's why Dan hates me.” Louis whispers. Zayn rubs his back and just nods and watches for Louis to start panicking and crying but instead, Louis sits there silently. “I think I want to go talk to Harry.” He says suddenly sitting up. “I'm gonna go talk to him.” Louis nods and gets up fleeing the room and leaves a very confused Zayn. 

Louis goes and knocks on Harry's door and waits for him to open it. After a moment Harry opens the door and looks confused for a second before he smiles “Hey Lou! What’s up?”

“I wanna tell you thank you for defending me and that I thought about it and I'm not upset with you.” Louis nods before quickly hugging Harry before running downstairs in search of Liam leaving Harry confused.

Zayn walks into the hall and looks at Harry, also looking confused he had listened to the conversation “Something isn't right.” Zayn says and Harry nods agreeing with him. They both go to follow Louis. 

Louis walks into the kitchen where Niall and Liam were doing dishes and Zayn and Harry were close to follow. “Hey, Liam?” Louis asks, going over to him. “Can we talk now?” Liam nods and looks at all the boys and goes to leave the room when Zayn mouths “keep an eye on him.” Liam nods following Louis.

“Something isn't right,” Zayn says again. “I told him about his mom and all he did was get up to talk to harry like today never happened.”

“I think he's manic right now.” Niall says quietly “he's on meds I saw them while unpacking some of his things. Probably hasn't been taking them and today sent him over the edge.” Niall explains “but we need to keep a close eye and honestly we need to take this opportunity to clear meds out of his bathroom and the downstairs along with anything sharp all be locked up. I shouldn't tell you this but his mum told my mum that he's been like this once before and it didn't end well.” They all take a deep breath and all go to clean out cabinets of medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never posted any stories before so this is so scary for me ahhhhhhhhhh


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finally opens up to Liam about what happened when he was kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of rape. Death scene

Louis leads Liam into the movie room and sits down “I want to tell you my story because out of everyone I feel like I know you the least. But you also make me feel like I'm not being judged ever.” Louis says softly and Liam takes his hand smiling softly at him. “This in no means is going to be a good story. I mean how could it be after being held captive for 45 days.” Louis tries to joke but just deflates. 

Liam squeezes his hand “Take your time okay?” Louis nods and takes a deep breath.

“Here's my story…”

Louis was walking to Luke's house after school on a random Thursday. They were about to celebrate their six month anniversary. Louis drags Luke into a small corner store insisting that he is going to buy him candy and grabs flowers before they check out. As they go to leave the store Louis bumps into someone and goes to say sorry but his face falls as he recognizes his father, someone who he hasn't seen in years. Troy laughs looking over Louis and sees him holding Luke's hands. “Glad I left you.” he laughs walking away as Louis tugs Luke along not saying anything.

“Lou who was that?” Luke asks as they get further down the street. 

“My dad,” Louis mutters, tugging on Luke making him walk faster. Suddenly a van stops in front of him and Troy and another guy gets out. Louis pushes Luke back around so they could go the other way only to see two more guys there. Louis slowly turns back to his dad “This isn't funny let us go.” Louis spits 

Troy laughs “well wasn't gonna even bother with you. Until Calum here mentioned how well you would sell for. Then mentioned I could get even more if it was with your boyfriend.” Louis looks all around for someone or some way to get out of this but sadly realizes there is no way out and turns to Luke and cups his cheeks “Promise me if you see an opportunity to run you take it and don't worry about me okay?” Louis whispers quickly and Luke nods and kisses him and next thing they know they are grabbed and knocked out.

Louis comes into a small room and realizes the lack of clothing as he goes to sit up and gasps in pain. “Louis!” Luke says moving next to him and he helps Louis sit up slowly he notices Luke has a black eye and split lip. “How long was I out?” Louis chokes out.

Luke pushes his hair back crying softly “It's been three days. You kept going in and out of consciousness. Every time they came in they drugged you, Lou.” Luke sobs and holds Louis. 

“What'd they do to me? What have they done to you? What happened? Have they said anything?” Louis asks quickly and cups Luke’s cheeks and wipes his tears.

“Louis I… they raped you. All of them have... Even your dad did Lou…” Louis just sighs leaning against him “Louis they made me do it too.” Luke whispers.

Louis looks up at Luke “I can forgive you. You had no choice.” Louis kisses his hand and yawns. “Have you been able to sleep?” Luke shakes his head. “Lay down, I'll keep an eye out okay? We need our energy.” Louis whispers and rubs Luke's back when he lays down. When Luke falls asleep, Louis gets up to look around the room and notice the chain on his ankle. Louis looks around noticing the window that's small like they are underground. He also notices the bathtub against the wall. Louis sits back on the bed and lays next to Luke and stares at the door.

They end up taking turns sleeping and sharing the small amount of food that gets delivered daily and before they know it they've been held in the room for 15 days. It had been 10 since anyone came into the room. It all changes the next day. Louis' dad comes in and doesn't say anything and just fills the tub. When it's full he drags Louis over by his hair and pushes his head under the water. He keeps him there until he turns limp and drops him to the ground leaves again. Luke drops down next to Louis pulling him to be sitting up Louis groans and starts coughing. He finally stops and looks at Luke looking terrified “Luke I don't think we are making it out of here alive…” Luke just holds Louis close to afraid to say he is thinking the same. 

The next ten days go the same way but instead, someone else comes in every day and it switches on and off between Louis and Luke who is nearly getting drowned. Luke even has to do CPR on Louis when one of the guys goes too far and when Louis comes to Luke is sobbing begging Louis not to leave him. 

On the 27th day of them being held captive Troy walks in and sets clothes down with a key for their chains. “Get changed and make yourself presentable,” he says before leaving the room locking the door. After another half hour, Troy walks back in telling them to slide the key over, and puts the chains back on. Louis and Luke do it immediately. Once satisfied Troy lets two guys walk into the room and lets them do whatever they want to the two boys. Once they leave, Louis gets under the comforter with Luke and holds him close as they cry. “I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If you never knew me you wouldn't be here.” They both cry themselves to sleep holding onto each other tightly.

The next ten days go the same way two guys coming into the room raping the two boys. Troy ended up stopping giving them new clothes and they just have to keep wearing the same pair of sweatpants every day. 

On the 37th day, Luke and Louis are laying together with the guys that were here left an hour earlier. “Luke?” Louis whispers tracing patterns on his chest. “Yeah Lou?” Louis leans up so he's on his elbows and looks down at Luke. “Will you make love to me? I don't want to die with only the memories of these men.” Luke brushes his hair back and nods. “Can't right now. Hurts to move.” Louis smiles sadly and leans down to kiss him softly and then just moves so he's laying on Luke's chest listening to his heartbeat. “Lou?” Luke says softly and Louis hums in response “if you get out of this and I don’t I need you to promise me a few things,” Louis takes a deep breath “like what?” Luke starts playing with his hair. “One I want you to find love again. Don't be noble and wait like five years to date again. If you find someone within two months and then go for it. Two don't close yourself off. Don't isolate yourself. And three live your life to the fullest. Have no fears. Go to college, meet great friends, and please find love.” Louis sniffles and nods “I promise but you also have to promise me the same things. If you make it and I don't you have to do everything you just said.” Luke kisses Louis softly “I promise.”

The next three days they are left alone with no food and no water both giving up and drinking from the tub faucet that tastes like metal the third day. “Louis?” Luke whispers. “Can I make love you know?” Louis looks at him and smiles sadly and nods.

On the day before they are found two guys walk in and Troy closes the door. The two guys walk over and crouch down in front of them. “Hey boys. This is officer Irwin and I am officer Samuels. But you can call me Andy and him Ashton. We had a lead, you two were here.`` Andy says and hands each boy a small Gatorade bottle and a granola bar.

“Does this mean we get to leave today?” Louis asks eating quickly Luke doing the same in less than a minute the bar and drink are gone.

“We will try for tonight kids. But the latest will be tomorrow afternoon okay? We promise” Aston explains and hands both boys another drink and granola bar. Soon both men are leaving and Louis pulls Luke under the covers and smiles “When we get out I don’t think I'll be able to let you out of my sight. Couldn't be without you.” Louis whispers as they kiss softly. 

The next morning they wake up and lay in bed just waiting and waiting and waiting for any kind of noise letting them know they were safe until it took a turn. When Troy walks in informing that he knows the cops are headed for them.

“Louis! Louis!” Luke yells as Troy pushes Louis' head back under the water. “Let him go you fucking dick!” Luke yells trying to get away from one of Troy's friends.

Troy looks over to Luke and smirks “Aw you wanna help little poor Lou?” He laughs and pushes Louis head back under until he goes limp and pulls him out and drops him on the ground. “Let's leave the boys.” He says and walks out of the room and locks Luke and Louis into the small room.

“Louis!” Luke drops down next to Louis and Louis just groans, barely being able to open his eyes. “Hey baby just stay with me everything will be okay love. Just open your eyes.” Luke pulls him to his chest and Louis just grips onto him.

“Luke, he's gonna kill us.” Louis cries, gripping onto him. “I don't wanna die.” Luke picks Louis up and carries him to the small bed.

“I won't let him hurt you anymore okay?” Luke pets his hair. “Rest now everything will be fine. They will be here soon. I can feel it.” Louis falls asleep, still gripping onto Luke.

BANG the door slams open

“The cops are almost here,” Troy says, pulling out a gun and points it at Louis. “Been waiting years to do this.” he pulls the trigger and Louis closes his eyes as he hears the gun go off and waits for the impact but doesn’t feel it.

When Louis opens his eyes his dad is gone and Luke is on the ground gripping his stomach he drops to the ground “Luke no no no please don't die please Luke no.” 

“Lou. Lou. it's okay it'll be okay.” Luke whispers, grabbing onto Louis' hand. “I need you to go babes. Get out while you can.” Louis shakes his head and tries to stop the bleeding. “You won't die. You can't leave me. Not now we are almost free. Just please don't leave me.” Louis sobs and pets Luke’s face.

“I love you, Lou. It's gonna be okay. Promise you'll be happy okay love?” Luke barely gets out and Louis sobs shaking his head. “Promise me Lou.” Louis sniffles and nods “promise LukeI promise.” Luke goes limp in Louis' arms and that's how the cops find him screaming Luke’s name over and over.

_ End Louis story _

Louis opens his eyes not realizing he had shut them, “That's everything. That's my story.” he wipes his face that is now wet. He hadn't realized he started crying either. Liam pulls Louis into a big hug. “You are strong Louis. You are brave, you are here and I'm glad you trusted to tell me.” Louis just nods and cries softly. 

After about ten minutes Louis pulls away “You can see why I'm scared of water. But I want to keep my promise to luke. Have no fears and I think I can start trying with water and I want your help because I need to live for Luke because for a moment I wanted to die. I can't, I promised Luke I would live.”

Liam holds him “how about the rest of the night we take it easy? I'm gonna go make popcorn and make us tea and you pick out a movie and we can have a movie night? Sounds good?” Louis smiles and nods. 

Liam walks into the kitchen and starts heating the water for the tea and just sits down and puts his head in his hands leaning on the counter. After a moment he feels arms wrap around him and opens his eyes to see Niall and cups his face kissing him and not letting go. “Did he tell you everything that happened during that time?” 

“It's so bad Ni. But I really think he wants to live. So whatever you and the other two were doing undo it before it sets him off and come join us for a movie okay?” Liam asks finally getting up to finish making the tea and start to popcorn. Niall nods, kissing his cheek to go tell Zayn and Harry.

After everything is done he walks into the movie room to see Louis bundled up in blankets. Liam smiles fondly and sits next to him handing him tea and sets the popcorn down to the tray in front of them. “I invited the boys to watch with us and before you pull what you did with Niall we are sitting together all night and I’m very open to cuddles. Now, what movie have you picked for us?”

Louis blushes listening to Liam talk. “Can we watch Monsters Inc? It was Luke's favorite.” Liam grins “Course we can!” He starts to set up the movie and the boys walk in quietly and sit. Liam sits back down and Louis moves closer, laying his head on Liam's shoulder. As the movie goes on Liam and Louis end up laying down Louis’ head resting on Liam’s chest so he can listen to his heartbeat and it quickly makes him fall asleep. After the movie is over Zayn and Niall crouch in front of Liam “Do you want to try and get him to bed or are you fine here?” Zayn asks softly so he does disturb Louis. 

“Think I need to stay close to him. You two okay with that?” Niall and Zayn both smile and nod before each kissing Liam and going off to bed. Harry gets after a moment whispers a soft goodnight to Liam. 

A couple of hours later Louis startles awake and feels Liam under him and he looks down and breathes out because he didn't wake him. Louis sits up carefully looking around the room before he feels Liam's hand on his wrist. “Lou, you okay?” Liam whispers. 

Louis jumpers slightly and nods “Sorry I fell asleep on you. We should head upstairs so you can get back to Z and Niall” Louis says standing up. 

Liam still holds his wrist “Can I be selfish and say after hearing your story I don't want to leave your side.” 

Louis smiles fondly “Well let's go up anyway this couch will hurt your back and my mattress is lovely.” he smiles and pulls Liam off the couch who grins at Louis following him to bed. As they come upstairs Niall is walking into the hallway and smiles at them. Louis bites his lip looking at Liam and then Niall. “Niall, would you like to join our cuddlefest?” 

Niall laughs brightly “You can bring it to Liam's room and include Zayn. We can also disturb Harry and force him in on it.”

Louis beams “Love the idea but can we do my room?” Niall nods 

“Okay Ni you get Zayn I’ll get Harry and Louis get the bed ready?” Liam decides.

Louis goes into his room and pulls out extra pillows and blankets and puts them on the bed before laying right in the middle of the bed. They all walk in at once and smile fondly at Louis “Okay Lou who goes where. You're in charge of this cuddlefest.” Niall grins sitting at the edge of the bed. 

Louis looks at them for a moment before sitting up “Liam on my left and Harry on my right. Niall and Z can figure out how you want to be from there.” Louis says before snuggling down. They all get in the order going Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall, and then Zayn.

They all fall asleep quickly except Liam and Louis “Lou?” Liam whispers Louis just looks at him instead of answering. “You like Harry. Is this you trying to keep your promise to Luke.” 

Louis presses his face into Liam’s chest and whispers “like you all.” so softly Liam barely hears it.


	9. Facing Fears

A few nights later Niall and Zayn have gone home for a few days and Louis is laying awake when he looks at the time and sees its two he sighs before climbing out of bed with a blanket around him and the stuffed bear he's had since he was little he holds it close to his chest and knocks on Harry's door. After a few moments, Harry opens his door only wearing pajama pants and looks exhausted “Lou you okay?” 

“Can’t sleep.” Louis shrugs. “Wanted some company.” Louis wraps the blanket tighter around him covering his mouth. Harry smiles and opens the door all the way “Come, we can cuddle.” Louis grins and climbs into Harry's bed laying right in the middle. “I haven't spent a night alone since the funeral and I'm afraid I'll have a nightmare if I'm alone,” Louis says after Harry wraps his arms around him.

“Can always cuddle with me.” Harry yawns and quickly falls asleep. Louis watches him sleep for a moment before falling asleep to Harry's breathing. 

The next morning Louis wakes up to Harry's alarm and he groans pulling the blanket over his head. When Harry doesn’t turn it off, Louis hits him with a pillow. Harry grunts and hits the alarm and sits up and stretches “Lou want to come to eat breakfast before I go to school?” Harry whispers, laying back next to Louis. Louis opens his eyes looking at Harry and nods before sitting up. “Let me get dressed and meet you down there.” Harry smiles and they both get up, Louis leaving the room. 

Louis walks into the kitchen and starts water for tea. Louis yawns sitting down as Liam walks in. “Sleep well?” Liam asks leaning on the counter.

Louis shrugs “Couldn't sleep, went to Haz's room around two and slept fine after that. I haven't had a nightmare in three days but also haven't slept alone.” Louis smiles up at Liam “Thanks to all of you.” Liam grins and kisses his head,

Harry walks in. “Morning Li! Was gonna make Lou and I breakfast want some?” Liam nods and goes to make them all tea. “Lou what would you like to eat?” Louis shrugs “Whatever is easy for you.” Louis smiles, taking his tea from Liam. “Doesn’t have to be too fancy, you don't have much time before you two leave for school.” Louis had decided yesterday he wasn’t going to go back to school and finish online. “I'm not going into today. I have a doctor's appointment midday and just don't feel like having to leave school and then go back.” Liam smiles sitting next to Louis “and Harry goes in at 10 today.” 

“Then can we have waffles? And bacon!” Louis grins at Harry. Harry chuckles and nods and goes to cook. Louis turns to Liam “Can we then? The pool today?” Louis asks softly only for Liam to hear.

“Course love it'll have to be after the doctors but yes,” Liam says kissing his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tell me what your limits are. Like can you sit on the edge of the pool and stick your feet in?” Liam asks as he's in the water up to his chest watching Louis who is almost up against the wall of the room.

“I think. I think I can do that.” Louis says but makes no effort to move.

“How about you come over to the steps and just stand on the first step in the water,” Liam says and goes to stand on the steps and holds out his hand to Louis. Louis moves over slowly and takes Liam's hand and steps into the pool and the water only goes up to his ankle. He slowly sits down on the edge of the pool. Liam smiles and sits on one of the steps. Still, holding Louis’s hand “What gives you most anxiety about water? Like showers are fine I’m assuming but what's the limit?”

“Uh yeah, showers are fine but like as long as it's not a tub? That's why I'm fine with my shower in the bathroom. Because the tub is separate from the shower. I don't like the feeling of the water around me. I don't think I can ever put my head full underwater.” Louis says and squeezes Liam's hand. 

Liam smiles “Do you want to come and sit down on this step?” Louis thinks about it for a few minutes before moving slowly so he is sitting on the first step barely in the water while the water goes up to his knee caps. Liam grins at him and moves to sit next to him “Let’s just sit here awhile?” Louis nods and leans his head against him. 

“Tell me how you met Niall and Zayn?” Louis whispers. 

Liam grins “I met Niall when I was 15. I was new to the school and we got partnered up for science class. We became the best of friends and two months later Zayn moved to school and we all clicked. We all hung out every day. A year later Niall confessed his feelings for Zayn and I both and well Zayn and I had the same feelings and we've been together since.” Liam smiles looking down. Louis smiles fondly at him “Are you in love with them?”

“I love them more than anything.” Liam beams looking at Louis. “I would do anything for them honestly.” 

Louis looks up at him “I want to be able to love again. I think Luke would have been it for me. Even as young as we were.”

“Do you want to tell me about him?” Liam asks and Louis shakes his head. Liam nods and wraps his arms around him. “Do you mind if I go for a swim while you stay here?” Louis nods “go for it, Liam.” Louis smiles and leans back against the side of the pool and watches as Liams swims laps. After a while, Liam just floats on his back. “I think Harry has a crush on you.” Louis freezes and takes a shaky breath “I can't do this right now.” Louis says and gets up quickly and runs out of the room only to run into Niall. “Lou, you okay?” Louis shakes his head and runs up to his room.

Niall walks into the pool room “Did Lou go in the water at all?” Niall says and sits on a chair. Liam nods and gets out of the pool wrapping a towel around himself “He only got in up to his knees but I think I freaked him out because I told him I think Harry has a crush on him.” Niall nods and stands up and kisses Liam. “Honestly babe I think he is confused and has feelings for us all.” Liam looks down at Niall and thinks for a moment “That makes a lot of sense.”

Niall shrugs and walks to the kitchen with Liam “But he likes you and Harry best.” Niall smirks and gets out snacks. 

Harry walks into the room a minute later “Hey! Where Lou?” He asks and grabs water. “He's in his room.” Liam answers and smiles. Harry nods and leaves the room. 

Harry goes upstairs and knocks on Louis’ door and after a moment Louis opens it in sweatpants and an oversized sweater. “Hey! Wanna come watch a movie?” Harry grins.

“Can we watch it in your room?” Louis asks tugging at his sleeves. 

Harry nods “Yeah! Let’s go to my room okay?” Harry reaches out for Louis' hand. Louis goes back into his room grabbing a stuffed bear and freezes when Harry raises an eyebrow.

“It was a gift from my mum and if you are going to judge me you can leave now.” Louis glares at him.

“Would never judge you. I have a stuffed pig under my pillow. Had him since I was five.” Harry smiles and Louis nods and takes his hand following him to his room. Louis climbs onto Harry's bed and gets under the covers. Harry smiles and goes into the bathroom and changes before crawling on the bed and gets under the covers. Harry pulls his pig from under his pillow. “This is Pug. Do you wanna snuggle with him?” Louis looks up, eyes wide at Harry, “You'll just… You'd let me hold him?” Louis gently takes it and holds it close with his bear. “My bear's name is Blue.” Louis leans his head on Harry's shoulder and laughs “I can’t believe you named a pig pug.” 

Harry chuckles “I was three.”

Louis smiles looking up at him “What are we watching?”

“Do you wanna start watching the Marvel movies in order with me? I've never seen any?” Harry asks and Louis pulls back looking up at him shocked. “What are you waiting for, let's start it!” Louis grins still holding the stuffed animals close. “But we are watching them my way. No way we are watching the order of release date. Chronologically is the only way.” Harry laughs looking at Louis “Okay well what would be the first movie we are watching?”

“Captain America!” Louis says excitedly and moves to get comfier as Harry puts it on. Louis smiles and Harry wraps his arm around him and Louis rests his head on his chest still holding the stuffed animals.

Louis wakes up to Harry getting out of the bed “Harry?” Louis whispers. Harry turns around “Hey just go back to sleep I'll be right back.” Louis yawns and nods closing his eyes. 

Harry goes down the hall and knocks on Liam's door.

“Come in!” Liam calls and Harry walks in. “Hey what's up?” 

“Hey. I just wanted to see how Lou was today. We went to watch a movie and he fell asleep immediately and he's holding mine and his stuffed animals.” Harry says sitting on Liam's chair.

“We sat in the pool a bit. Talked about love and what Luke meant to him and he asked me about Zayn and Niall.” Liam says sadly. “And then I may have suggested that you have a crush on him..”

“Liam!!” Harry gasps “Why would you tell him!”

“It just slipped! He was talking about how he wants to find love again and you are perfect for him. Niall suggested he freaked out not because you like him but he likes all of us.” Liam says leaning forward, smiling at Harry.

Hary sits back and thinks about it “He must be so confused. He might be trying to find something to latch on to. He wants to find love so bad he'll try and get it anywhere so he has a crush on us all.” Harry explains and suddenly hears a sniffle and Louis’s door slam shut. “Fuck.” Harry groans and looks at Liam “Of course he heard us.” 

Harry gets up and goes into his hall and sees Louis has dropped his stuffed pig on the floor and sighs picking it up and knocks on Louis’s door. “Louis?!” Harry calls.

“Go away!” Louis cries. “Just leave me alone! Please!” 

“Louis, we both know I can't do that. We need to talk!” Harry rests his head against the door. “Please Lou.”

“I'm not opening the door.” Louis sobs curling under his covers. “You can't make me!”

Harry groans and turns to Liam before walking down to his room slamming the door shut.

An hour later Zayn is over and knocks on Louis’s door “Louis? Babes, can I come in?” After a moment Louis opens the door slightly. “Only you?” Louis sniffle. 

“Only me babes.” Zayn answers and Louis opens the door all the way letting him in. Louis turns around and climbs back into bed and looks at zayn “You gonna make me talk about it?” 

“No, I’m not,” Zayn says sitting at the foot of the bed. Louis looks confused and sits up and leans against the headboard. “I'm gonna tell you what I think. Okay?” Louis nods. “Well, what I think is you have conflicting feelings and you might feel as if you have a crush on all of us but it's just because we all came into your life so quickly and you moved in here and you were around us all the time. You are feeling so strong because you want to love like you loved Luke.”

Louis sits there and thinks for a moment and takes a shaky breath “I… I think you are right. I just want to be around all of you. You all make me feel safe.” Louis looks up at Zayn. “Zayn? I… can I tell you everything that happened to me?” 

Zayn nods and moves closer and takes Louis’s hand “As long as you are ready to tell me.”

Louis nods “I am.” He says before taking a deep breath telling him everything he told Liam. When he's done he looks up at Zayn who has tears in his eyes. “That's everything. Apart from all the trauma, I faced after getting rescued. That might be the worst of it.”

Zayn sits next to him and holds him “What happened after?” Louis sighs and looks down “After I was found I was so hysterical that I had to be sedated for almost a week. When I woke up I stayed in the hospital for another month. Took another month for me to even say a word. Another month to leave my room. When I found out I missed his funeral that set me off again. I tried killing myself. Never wanted to do it again after the look on my mom’s face when I woke up in the hospital. That’s when I decided I needed to keep my promises to Luke and I quickly got better and then we decided we would move. My sisters had to stay with their dad and I would move with my mum and stepdad. Took some more therapy and stuff before I was gonna start school again and I put up so much of a fight about going back. Which lasted all of a day. But if I didn’t get better or try to start school again I wouldn’t have found you again and would still have my mom. Oh my god.. it’s..”

“Lou seriously if you say it’s your fault I’m going to be upset. Because it is not your fault.” Zayn says cupping Louis' cheeks and wipes his tears “say it’s not your fault.” 

“Zayn.”

“Tell me, Louis.”

“It’s not my fault.” Louis whispers.

“Again.”

“It’s not my fault.” Louis cries and pulls Zayn closer to him. “It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault. It’s Troy's and Troy's fault only.”

Zayn nods rubbing his back. “Louis… did you say if they caught your dad or not.”

Louis shakes his head “they didn’t. He escaped. I don’t like thinking about how he is out there still.” 

Zayn just sits there stunned holding Louis until Louis falls asleep. Zayn gently lays Louis down before going over into Liam's room quickly. Liam looks up shocked at Zayn’s sudden entrance. “They never caught him, Liam. They never caught the man that destroyed Louis's life.” Zayn crawls onto Liam's bed and lays on him. “I want to kill that man.” Liam rubs his back. 

“Do you think he will try and come after Lou?” Liam asks

“If he does I'm going to kick his ass. He’ll wish he never hurt Louis in the first place.” Zayn takes Liam's hand and kisses it. 

After a half-hour went by there was a knock on the door. “Come in!” Liam calls and Louis opens the door. “Hey, Lou what’s up?”

“Uh… do you think we can all do a group cuddle again? I know Niall isn’t here.. but… I need to be around my friends right now and we all cuddle. I need to forget about everything bad going on.” Louis says nervously standing at the edge of the bed. 

“Niall lives like two houses down so I’ll text him. Do you want Harry too?” Louis nods and climbs on to the bed when Liam reaches out to him. Louis cuddles up next to Liam while Zayn texts the two boys before laying beside Louis. After a few minutes, Harry comes in quietly and lays down next to Zayn and takes his hand when Louis reaches out to him. After another 15 minutes, Niall comes in quietly and climbs in next to Louis as Liam moves to the edge of the bed. “I think I need to tell you all my story. I just got a phone call and I think it was Troy. You should know my story because it’s tough and it could happen again if I’m not safe because Troy could find me again.” 

Niall squeezes his hand “You can tell us whenever you want doesn’t need to be now.”

Louis nods “I need to… it’s important.” He looks to Niall and then to Harry to see them both nods and starts his story. He tells them right up until he gets to watching his dad pull out the gun and hears the shot and then can barely talk anymore because he is crying so hard. They just all hold him. After a couple of minutes “and I think he is gonna try and find me again… so I understand if you don't want me here because you could get hurt.” Louis sniffles. 

“Louis we want you here. I want you here. We can keep you safe. I'll have my dad install security cameras around. We can and will keep you safe.” Liam says moving to sit in front of Louis and pulls him up as well. Louis sniffles and nods hugging Liam. 

“Do you want to keep cuddling or go to eat? We didn't eat much and it'd make me feel better if you are.” Liam says softly.

“We can eat.” Louis looks down. “And then more cuddles?” Louis whispers.

Liam nods and pulls Louis out of bed. “We cuddle whenever you want and for as long as you want. As long as you eat two meals a day. Deal?” Liam says as he leads Louis down to the kitchen. Louis thinks for a moment and nods “I don't mean to not eat. Just sleep for too long and miss meals.” Liam sits him on a chair.

“Well, I got told today I can finish school online so I can make sure you eat plenty,” Harry says as he walks in. Louis looks to Liam who nods and Louis looks back to Harry and nods “thanks.” Liam starts to make Louis some soup and toast he sets in front of him before getting himself soup from himself and Harry just makes a sandwich. Louis finishes after about 20 minutes and looks up to Liam and goes over putting dishes in the sink and hugs him. “Can I talk to Harry alone?” Louis whispers. Liam smiles and nods and leaves the room. 

Louis turns to Harry “what you said was uncalled for. You don’t get to assume how I feel or make assumptions.” He says crossing his arms. “I don’t have a _crush_ on _everyone_.”

Harry nods listening “I apologize for what I said it was uncalled for.” Louis nods leaning on the counter. 

“Good I accept it. Now like I said I don’t have a crush on everyone. Do what you will with that info.” Louis smirks and leaves the room and bumps into Zayn who looks at his eyes wide and pulls him up to Louis’s room. 

“Louis were you flirting.” Zayn beams. “Do you actually have a crush? On Harry?” 

“I have feelings that are strong. That’s all I’m saying. Now can we go back to Liam’s room to cuddle?” Louis crosses his arm. 

Zayn laughs “Uh… we aren’t sleeping in there tonight. The bed isn’t clean.” He smirks.

Louis scrunch’s his nose up “That’s gross. You should go to your boys. I’ll be fine tonight I think. If I need you I promise I’ll get you guys or Harry.” Zayn watches him for a moment and nods. “Thanks love.” He says before leaving. 

A moment later there is a knock on his door and Louis opens it and looks up to Harry. “Hey, Z said you wanted to sleep alone. I wanted to know if you wanted to have pug for tonight?” Louis beans up at him and takes the stuffed pig from him gently. “Yes thank you. I told Zayn I would go to him or you if I need anything. Is that okay?”

Harry nods quickly “course Lou. Good night Lou.” Harry smiles, kissing his cheek before going to his own room. Louis grins and goes back to his bed and lays down. 

Louis decides to actually take his meds and falls asleep fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick midweek update! I will post again Sunday.


	10. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short next one will have a lot packed into it

Around three am there is a huge crash downstairs and it wakes Louis up. Louis lays in bed frozen too scared to even move. Not even thirty seconds later his door swings open and it’s Harry. Harry sees him and breathes out and goes over hugging him. “What’s going on?” Louis whispers “I’m scared.”

“I don’t know.”

Another minute goes by and Liam walks in “you two. Pack a bag for at least two weeks we are leaving.” He says before leaving again. 

Louis looks up at Harry “don’t leave my side. I’m not afraid to throw a fit if you leave my sight.” Louis says seriously. 

“I promise. Now pack and then we go to my room to pack. Be quick.” Louis nods before throwing a bunch of things in his duffle bag and looks back to Harry. “Harry, where's blue and pug?” Louis looks around frantically for them. “Harry where the fuck are they!” Harry shakes his head. “Don’t think about it right now. Pack.” Louis just nods and finishes before they go to Harry’s room and packs. Harry and Louis go downstairs, Louis sees both stuffed animals stabbed in the middle of the floor with a note next to it and there is glass all around. Harry goes to tug Louis out to the garage but Louis tears away and drops down next to the note he knows better than to touch anything. 

_ Sweet Lou Lou I see you have a new boy _

_ Hopefully I can kill him like I killed the last  _

Harry pulls him away “Lou we have to go now. It isn’t safe.” Louis just nods and lets Harry lead him to the car where Niall already was sitting in the driver's seat. Harry gets in next to him and Louis in the back. “Zayn and Liam are gonna wait for the cops. They will meet us later.” 

Louis looks alarmed “No! It’s not safe for them! He could come back!” Before Louis could get out of the car Niall locks the door and drives away. 

“Where are we going?” Harry asks after a few minutes of driving. 

“Far from here. You both better sleep. Harry if you want to climb back with Lou I’ll wake you up when I need you to drive.” Harry nods and moves to the back and pulls Louis close to him. Louis just lets himself fall asleep. 

Louis wakes up and it’s bright out. He sits up and looks to see Harry driving and Niall is asleep next to him. “How long have we been driving?” Louis asks. Harry jumps, not realizing he was awake “it’s been 5 hours since we left and we stopped for two hours for sleep.” Harry answers. 

“Where are we going?” Louis yawns. 

“Liverpool.” Niall answers “Liam's parents have an apartment there.”

Louis nods “Is Liam and Zayn on their way?”

“Yeah, they left about an hour ago.” Louis nods looking down “I told you he’d come back.”

“And we told you we would protect you.” Niall answers.

“How much longer?”

“Only about ten minutes. Should we stop for food?” Harry asks. 

“Fuck yeah I’m starving,” Niall answers, crawling into the passenger seat. “Last time we were here Liam brought me to this cute diner,” Niall says, directing Harry to it. When they get there Harry turns to Louis. 

"I’m scared.” Louis whispers. Niall and Harry share a look. 

“I’ll get us a table,” Niall whispers and gets out of the car. 

Harry gets out and gets in the back with Louis “This place will be safe. It’s not even in Liam’s parent’s names. Nobody knows it exists plus we were careful nobody was following us. We are gonna get new phones as soon as possible. You are safe with me.” Louis sniffles and nods “promise?” Harry kisses his head “Yes I promise.” 

Louis nods “Okay… let’s go eat?” Harry smiles and leads Louis inside. 

An hour later they finished eating and Harry stands up “Here are the car keys I’m gonna run to the shop that’s next door.” Louis immediately grabs his hand “No. Don’t leave.” Harry sits back down next to him “Love I’ll be in the car in 5 minutes and 10 tops okay?” Louis glares at him and just nods and follows Niall to the car. 

A few minutes later Harry comes back with a bag and gets into the backseat “Okay let’s go.” 

Soon they are pulling up to an apartment building. Harry gets out and grabs all the bags and Niall leads them in. “It’s small, it only has two bedrooms but both rooms have their own bathroom. So obviously Liam Zayn and I have a room. You two can either bunk together or someone can sleep on the couch.” Niall explains

“I’ll take the couch if you want space.” Harry looks at Louis. 

“No! Can’t leave me.” Louis huffs crossing his arms. Niall shows him their room “I’m going to sleep and I'm exhausted.” He takes his bag and goes to the other room. 

Louis goes and lays down on the bed “Can we nap?” Harry nods, sets the bags down on the floor, and hands Louis the bag from the store. “It’s for you.”

Louis opens it and pulls out the softest stuffed bunny. “I didn’t want to get another pig or a bear to remind us what happened so this seemed perfect.” Louis moves and hugs him quickly “it’s so perfect thank you.” Harry just smiles and lays down with him until they both fall asleep. 

Louis wakes up to Liam shaking him “Hey we need to talk come with me.” Liam says softly so he doesn’t wake harry. Louis sighs and nods and gets up before shaking harry. “Wha?” Harry groans. 

“I'm gonna go talk to Li okay?” 

“Okay.” Harry yawns falling back asleep.

Louis follows Liam to the living room and sits down. “Is this when you tell me I should leave?” Louis whispers.

“No! No of course not. I was just going to tell you what the cops said.” Liam says taking his hand. “The cops did find your father's fingerprint around the house… and in your room. They have some leads of where he is staying but for now, we have to stay here and you can't leave the apartment.” Louis nods and leans against him. “Li? I don't wanna die.” 

Liam lays down with him “You won’t it will be okay. Promise.”

“Liam?”

“Yes, Lou?”

“I think I like Harry.” Louis whispers. “But I also think I like you,” Louis says softer.

“Well, I know for a fact Harry really really likes you,” Liam whispers, rubbing his back. Louis too tired to question him more he falls asleep. 

Louis wakes up awhile later in bed he rolls over and doesn't see Harry but hears the shower running. He sighs and just pulls the blankets over his head holding the bunny close and closes his eyes. After ten minutes Harry comes out of the bathroom and pulls back the covers and smiles at Louis “Do you wanna come to watch a movie with boys and eat? I think they got pizza.” Louis shakes his head rolling away.

Harry sighs sitting on the bed “Lou will you talk to me about how you are feeling?” Louis shakes his head. “Okay… are you okay if I go eat with the boys?” Louis freezes and looks back to Harry nervously not knowing how to answer after a moment he nods. “I’ll just be in the living room.” He says standing back up. “Oh here.” He hands him a new phone. “We got new phones and numbers and I did call Lottie while you were asleep and let her know what was happening. Her number and mine and the boys are in there too. So if you need me you can text me so you can stay comfy.” Harry grins before leaving. 

Louis lays there stunned and picks up his phone and goes to his messages and sees one from Lottie.

Lottie: text or call me when you wake!!!

Louis: I’m awake. 

Lottie: Harry couldn’t tell me where you were but you are safe right? Are you okay?

Louis: I’m safe. I'm sad. But the boys are helping best they can. How are you and the girls?

Lottie: Everyone is doing okay. Fizzy won’t leave her room. I'm worried about her. The twins are getting by. I’m managing. 

Louis: I wish I could just live with you. It’s safer without me though 

Lottie: I have to go but as soon as this is over you can stay at my place for as long as you want. 

Louis sighs and starts playing music and sets the phone down. Louis closes his eyes and falls asleep. He’s only asleep for ten minutes before he wakes up crying. Harry walks in and stops seeing him “Lou what’s wrong?”

“Dream.” Louis croaks wiping his eyes. 

“Was it a bad dream?” Harry asks and Louis shakes his head. “Good. Good memories of Luke.”

Harry nods sitting down “Louis. Can I tell you something?” And Louis nods. “I like you. Like a whole lot. Huge crush level like you.” Louis chuckles and hides his face behind the stuffed bunny. “While I know you probably aren’t ready for any relationship I just wanted to let you know. And if you ever want to go further than us being friends just let me know me. I’ll always be there for you.”

Louis blushes and looks away for a moment before looking back “I like you too. I’m Just scared. I Need time.” Louis says and smiles at him. Harry smiles back and holds his hand out. 

“Now will you please come to eat and watch a movie?” Harry asks. 

“Only if you don’t get to pick the movie.” Louis teases getting up. Harry laughs and just follows him out. 


	11. Still Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi Oi midweek update

A few days go by and Louis has mostly kept to himself only coming out to eat. He hasn’t talked to Liam since the first day they were here and even Niall barely talks to him. 

Zayn knocks on the door and opens it “Louis dinner is ready.” Louis sighs and gets up following him to the kitchen and Harry is only there. 

“Where’s Liam and Niall?” Louis asks as he takes a plate from Harry. Zayn and Harry both look guilty. “What’s going on, where are they?!”

“Liam is driving back From London. He dropped Niall off because he didn’t want to stay here.” Zayn says anger lingering in his voice. 

“W-why?” Louis stutters. “It’s my fault, isn’t it? He didn’t want to be around me any more right?”

Zayn groans “I don’t know why Louis. He decided this morning he wanted to leave so he did.”

“You’re lying,” Louis says stepping closer. 

“Yeah, I’m lying! He broke up with Liam and me! He said we care more about you than him. So you know what Lou, it's all your fault!” Zayn yells before realizing what he said. Louis drops the plate and runs to his room and locks the door. Without even thinking he just starts to pack and he can hear Zayn and Harry fighting. 

Louis grabs his backpack and manages to slip out of the apartment without the two noticing. He rounds the corner and bumps into Liam. Liam grabs his arms ``Louis what’s wrong what happened?”

Louis sniffles and drives to move from his grip “no! no leave me alone I’m leaving. Once I’m gone you can go back to your normal lives. I have to go.”

“Louis you can’t and won’t go anywhere it’s not safe I won’t allow it,” Liam says trying to move Louis back to the apartment.

“No! No! I’m not going back. I made Niall leave and Zayn yelled. I won’t be responsible for Niall breaking up with you two!” Louis sobs and struggles to get free. 

“Louis calm down. Nothing is your fault.” Liam just holds him closer. 

“You hate me.” Louis sobs “you haven’t talked to me in days. I’m tired all the time. Just let me go. You can live without me. You need Niall more than me.”

“Louis I can’t live without you. I don’t hate you. Things will get better. Can we just go back inside? I promise we can go cuddle and I’ll tell you why I didn’t talk to you okay?” Liam asks, pulling back to look down at him. Louis sniffles and nods and turns to go back to the apartment and sees Harry and Zayn watching him. 

Louis wipes his eyes and goes back inside and goes to his door slamming the door before taking things that are around the room and throwing them and screaming as he breaks things. Liam rushes in and grabs Louis and holds him in a basket hold. “Louis settle down. Breathe it’s okay.” Louis takes a shaky breath nodding. After a moment Louis relaxes and Liam turns him around and picks him up. He leads him to the couch and lays him down crouching next to him rubbing his back and Louis just falls asleep after a moment. 

Liam stands up and goes into Louis and Harry’s room where Harry and Zayn are. “We can discuss what you said to Louis later.” He looks at Zayn. “Let’s get this cleaned quickly okay? I’m exhausted and want to sleep.” 

Harry starts cleaning and Zayn sighs “Liam just take Louis to our room and sleep. I don’t think he should be alone.”

Liam nods and goes over hugging Zayn tightly “I’ll fix all of this.” Liam whispers before going to change and then goes and picks up Louis bringing him to bed. 

When Louis wakes up his head hurts and his throat feels sore. He groans opening his eyes and sees he isn’t in his so he sits up quickly looking around. “Lou go back to sleep it’s early.” Liam groans. 

“What happened?” Louis croaks. “I don’t feel well?”

Liam sighs and sits up and looks at Louis ``you don’t look good… do you not remember last night?” Louis shakes his head. Liam feels his head. “Shit, you’re burning up. Lou, you had a freak out last night.” Louis sits there for a minute confused before getting out of bed quickly. “Lou. Just come sit everything is fine.” Louis shakes his head leaving the room going to his own and sees Harry asleep and he darts to the bathroom and ends up throwing up and starts crying. 

Louis feels someone rubbing his back “Lou just relax okay?” Harry whispers. “Everything is okay.” Louis just leans against him crying harder “just wanna be alone. Please?” Harry sighs “let’s get your teeth cleaned and you changed and into bed and then I’ll leave sound fair?” Louis just nods and stands up. Harry holds his waist while Louis brushes his teeth and then leads him to the room and hands him sweatpants and Harry gives him his sweater. Louis smiles sadly and Harry turns as he changes. Louis changes and sits on the bed. “You can turn around.” Harry turns and sits on the bed. “Don’t let them in for a while please?” Louis asks

Harry nods and kisses his head “okay I promise just rest now.” Louis nods and curls up closing his eyes as Harry leaves the room. 

Harry walks into the living room where Zayn and Liam were and he sits on the couch opposite them. “He’s resting and wants to be left alone.” Harry yawns laying down. 

Liam nods “Hey so we need to all move to a new apartment. My parents found a better one that’s more secure. We should leave this afternoon.” Harry nods closing his eyes “where is it?” 

“It’s in Bristol. So if we leave by three we should get there by dinner.” Liam says and Zayn gets up and leaves the room. “How’s Lou?”

“I think he’s so nervous that he made himself sick.” Harry sighs turning to look at Liam. “Wake me up at one, will you? I’m exhausted.” 

“Course,” Liams says and picks up a book and starts reading. 

At one Liam shakes Harry awake “Hey you should probably go tell Lou the plans and start packing.” Harry yawns and stretches “okay.” He nods before getting up looking at Liam. 

“How are you holding up?” Harry asks looking over Liam who looks exhausted. 

“Truthfully not well ready for this to be over. Want Niall back. I miss him.” Liam shrugs. Harry nods and hugs him. “Everything will work out in the end.” He says softly. 

“Hey, Haz?” Liam says softly 

“Yeah?”

“Happy birthday.” Liam smiles 

“Thanks .” Harry smiles before going to Louis and shakes him gently “hey Lou. You gotta get up okay?” Harry rubs his back and Louis groans and blinks up at him. 

“Why?” Louis squints at him. 

“Liam’s parents got a safer place for us to stay so we have to pack up we are leaving tonight,” Harry explains and Louis just nods and sits up. 

“Hey, Harry?”

“Um, I don’t want to keep running. You guys should go back to your lives.” Louis looks down and picks at the bunny Harry gave him. 

“I don’t want to. I want to be here with you.” Harry says putting his hand over Louis’. 

“I don’t think Zayn wants to anymore.” Louis whispers and just gets up and starts packing. Harry just sighs and packs. Soon they are done Harry takes his hand and leads him to the living room where Zayn and Liam are waiting. “We’re ready,” Harry says. They all head to the car and Louis gets in the back seat and pulls out a pillow and a blanket and curls up closing his eyes. Liam gets in the driver seat and Zayn in the passenger. Harry sits next to Louis “you can lay your head on my lap if you want.” Harry says softly. Louis smiles and nods laying his head down and Harry plays with his hair. Louis says awake and just relaxes into Harry’s touch. 

Zayn puts on music and they are off. Louis takes Harry’s spare hand and traces the lines on his hand and looks up at Harry and smiles. 

“Guys. I think someone is following us.” Louis goes to sit up but Harry keeps him down. Harry keeps an eye on the car behind them and watches it pull up next to them and ride side by side with them for a moment before driving off. “Louis I think that was your dad. He looked like it from the photo I saw.” Liam says uneasily. 

“Fuck this. This is so fucked! Can’t Louis work with the cops and bait his dad?” Zayn slaps a hand hard on the dashboard and Louis jumps and turns his head hiding his face in the pillow. “Like seriously Liam you have to agree this is beyond us, we need to go back to London and Louis needs to work with the cops. We are too young to be running.”

“Zayn we promised Louis we’d keep him safe.” Liam huffs out. 

“Liam. Drive back to London. Zayn’s right, we can’t keep running. You can go back home and I’ll find somewhere to stay.” Louis says finally and sits up. 

“Lou it’s not safe.”

“Liam drive us back to London now. If you don’t I swear to god I will find a way to run away. Okay? Do what’s best for everyone and drive home.” Louis says sternly. Liam sighs and makes eye contact with Louis in the mirror for a moment before sighing and nods and hands Zayn his phone “tell my parents to set a place up.”

Louis takes a deep breath and typed something out on his phone before laying back down and presses his face to the pillow and starts crying and everyone pretends they don’t hear and Harry just rubs his back. Louis soon cries himself to sleep. 

“Li? Are you really gonna drive back to London?” Harry asks after a few minutes. Liam just thinks for a few minutes and looks to Zayn for an answer. “Yeah Haz. We are.” Harry just nods and looks out the window. 

“Louis doesn’t need this. Zayn you have known him the longest. You are his best friend. Why are you acting like this.” Harry asks. Zayn just doesn’t answer looking out the window and Liam takes Zayn’s hand and kisses it and keeps holding his hand while driving. 

Soon they get to London and Harry shakes Louis “Hey love we are here.” Louis sighs and nods and sits up looking around before getting out of the car following everyone in. 

“Hey, Zayn?” Louis asks nervously and Zayn just glances at him. Liam and Harry leave the room “I’m sorry about everything. It would’ve just been better if I never came back into your life.” Zayn's eyes soften and goes to say something but Louis interrupts him. “It’s true you can’t say it’s not true. I’m going to fix this. You won’t have to deal with this anymore.” Louis grabs his bag before looking back at Zayn. “Just let me go please?” Zayn sighs and just nods and watches Louis walk out the door. 

A few minutes later Zayn's sitting on the couch and Harry walks in “Where is Louis?” Zayn just looks up guilty “Zayn where the fuck is Louis!” Harry yells. 

“He left. He wanted to leave so he left.” Zayn answers before getting up and goes to find Liam. Zayn walks into the room “Li?” Liam looks up at him. “I’m leaving. I’m going to Niall.” Zayn says softly. “Louis left. You can either come with me and we can bring Niall back here or you can let me go and you can find Louis with Harry.” Zayn crosses his arms. 

“I’m going with you, I always will.” Liam answers and goes to say something else before they both hear yelling. 

“Are you stupid! Are you trying to get yourself killed! Louis, you’re being stupid and selfish!!” 

Liam and Zayn go into the living room to see Niall of all people yelling at Louis “I can’t believe you were just going to run away! Everyone was trying to help you! Everyone loves you! Liam is borderline in love with you! Did he tell you that’s why I left! Harry would die if anything happened to you.” Niall steps up closer to Louis who is fully sobbing at this point. 

“I just don’t want to hurt anyone anymore.” Louis sobs wiping at his eyes. “I just need to be alone. It’s for the best! I shouldn’t even be alive. It’s just shit luck. I’m don’t okay? I was gonna run because I was done. I don’t care if he kills me because I’m done.” 

Niall’s eyes go soft and reaches out to Louis who just flinches back and looks around seeing everyone watch them. “Can I be alone now? Please?” He asks, still crying and starts breathing heavily. “I can’t breathe. I just wanna be alone.” Louis looks at Harry who just nods leading him to a room. “This is your room mines across the hall,” Harry says before leaving. Louis goes into the room before getting into bed holding his bunny close.

Back in the living room, Niall looks at Zayn and Liam. “How’d you know where we were?” Liam asks. 

“Zayn told me. Said he wanted to fix things. Truthfully I regret leaving you.” Niall shrugs before going over to them and hugs him both Liam kisses his head “I’ll always love you and Zayn best. “ 


	12. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!!

**The boys pov**

They stay like that for a few moments before the door gets knocked in and Louis's dad along with some other guys walk in. “I know my son is here. If you go get him we won’t hurt you.” He smirks 

“He ain’t here mate. You just missed him, he ran off.” Niall snaps looking him up and down. Troy just smiles and raises his gun. “Wait! Don’t hurt him. I’m right here. Just take me and leave them.” Louis says calmly holding his hands up walking closer to his dad. One of Troys guys grabs Louis and Zayn goes to run to him and Liam and Niall hold him back. Louis looks around the room and his eyes land on Harry’s. 

“Like I said I wouldn’t hurt you  _ if _ you got him for me. And well you didn’t.” Troy smiles, raising his gun and shoots at Harry before he and his guys go off with Louis. 

Harry drops to the ground and clutches his side. Liam and Niall drop to his side while Zayn calls 999. “Harry. Stupid question how are you feeling? Because you have to stay with us okay?” Niall says brushing his hair back. “Just focus on you okay?”

Harry groans and glares at Niall “you need to shut the fuck up.” 

Niall smiles sadly “you know I can't. I talk when I’m nervous.” Harry just grips his hand and looks up and it goes silently for a moment other than Zayn talking on the phone. “Niall just talk.” Harry gasps in pain when Liam adjusts his pressure on his side. Niall looks down at Liam’s hands that now have a lot of blood on them before looking back at Harry whose eyes are now closed “Hey, Hey, Harry open your eyes for me.” Harry weakly looks at him. “Good perfect. Now stay with me. You gotta stay with me because when they find Louis you have to be here okay? He’s gonna need you. You also aren’t allowed to die on your birthday.” Niall let’s a few tears out.

“He needs us all.” Harry barely gets out. 

Next thing they know the paramedics are there and load Harry onto a stretcher already leading him out. “Whoever is riding with us let’s go now!” One of the paramedics calls to the boys and Zayn immediately goes with them leaving just Liam and Niall. They both look at each other relaxing everything that happened and turns back to the door when the cops walk in. 

After Liam Is showered and changed he walks into the kitchen where Niall is finishing his statement. Liam sits down and gives his before the police take pictures around the room and get the hall security feed from Liam before leaving telling them when they are ready to go to the hospital they will be escorted by an officer. They nod and soon they are alone. 

Liam pulls Niall into a hug and they just stand there for a moment. “Go shower. We will leave right away.” He says and kisses his head. Niall sniffles and nods and doesn’t move for a couple more minutes before going to shower. 

Liam sits on the couch before calling Lottie to tell her what happened promising so keep her updated as soon as he knows anything. His phone rings and looks at it seeing it’s Zayn “how is he?” Liam answers. 

“They don’t think it hit anything too serious but he’s in surgery. The doctor thinks he’ll be okay” 

“We will be there soon. How are you doing?”

“Liam I’m scared out of my mind. I know there is nothing I can do for either of them and it hurts so bad.” 

“I know z I know all we can do is wait. But Niall and I will be there very soon”

“Okay, Li I love you.”

“Love you too z always,” Liam says before hanging up. 

Niall walks in the room and hugs Liam “Can we go to Zayn and Harry now?” Liam nods and kisses his shoulder “Zayn called Harry is in surgery said the doctor says it looks like Harry will be okay.”Niall nods and gets up before leaving the room and comes back with a backpack and then they are off. 

As soon as they get there Niall hugs Zayn and doesn’t let go. Zayn moved them so they were sitting on the couch in the waiting room. 

A couple of hours later a doctor walks in and goes over to them “you’re here for Harry Styles.” They all nod “luckily the bullet didn’t hit anything serious and we managed to stop the bleeding. He is in recovery and we will be moved to a room shortly. When he gets moved someone will come to get you and bring you.” He says before leaving and they all breathe out and Zayn moves Niall to Liam’s lap before calling Harry’s mum updating her. 

Soon they are walking into Harry’s room and he opens his eyes hearing them. “Hey Haz,” Niall says sitting on the chair next to him taking his hand. Harry just squeezes his hand. “Any updates?” He asks 

“They found out some addresses of the guys he was with and they are checking it out.” Harry just nods. 

“Hey, Harry I brought you this.” Niall pulls out Louis's bunny and hands it to him. “I know you got it for Lou but I figured it could comfort you until you can give it back to him.” Harry smiles and takes it, holding it close in one arm the other holding Niall's hand. “Thank you, Niall.” Harry smiles sadly at him and then yawns and Niall squeezes his hand “sleep we will wake you if anything new happens.” Harry just shakes his head “Harry you need sleep you are hurt and probably have a lot of pain meds in your system. Plus Lou will be mad if you don’t take care of yourself.” Harry sighs and nods and then looks at Liam and Zayn before closing his eyes. “They’ll find him. They’ll bring him home.” Niall whispers. 

Harry gets released three days later and is now laying on a couch in Liam's original house. Niall comes in and sits down on the armchair next to Harry “how are you feeling? Need any pain meds?” Harry shakes his head and moves slightly and winces “Harry you need your rest and I know you don’t like taking the meds because they make you sleepy but you need to.” 

Harry rolls his eyes looking at Niall. “I don’t want to be zonked out if we get a call.” He looks to Niall “and it doesn’t even hurt that bad. If it gets worse I’ll take some and I’ll even take some before bed. Is that better?” Harry asks looking at Niall. 

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Okay… now do you want to talk? I know you are worrying.” Niall asks and Harry shakes his head. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Niall's phone rings and Harry perks up. Niall picks up his phone “hello?... really?... how long until you know?... okay… thanks for letting us know… you’ll tell us right away right?... okay thanks… bye.” Niall hangs up and Harry looks at Niall with hopeful eyes. “They are currently on their way to a house that looks promising. They said to not get our hopes up but we should get ready to go to him in case they find him.” Niall breathes out and stands up and reaches out to help Harry up. “Let’s go tell the other.”

Soon they are all dressed and ready to go Harry sitting there with a bag and Louis’s bunny ready to go. Niall's phone rings and everyone holds his breath. “Hello? You did?! What? Yeah, hold on.” He says getting up and writing something down. “Yeah, it’s like ten minutes away. Yeah, see you soon.” Niall hangs up and grabs the keys "let's go I’ll explain in the car.” They all rush to the car and Niall starts driving “so they found Lou first of all. But he locked himself into the bathroom and they think he barricaded the door so they can’t get in. They found drugs around so he might be hallucinating and he really would be if hasn’t been fed or given water. They think that we have the best chance of talking to him.” They all breathe out and don’t say anything until the pull up to the address. Harry gets out quickly, still holding the bunny and the backpack with his clothes a cop comes over “you think you can talk to him into coming out?” He asks 

“I know I can.” Harry breathes out and the boys follow the officer to a door. “Can we be left alone?” Harry asks. The officer nods and leads the other officers to the other room. 

Harry takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.”Lou?!” Harry calls. “Hey, Lou?! It’s Harry, the boys are here with me. Can you open the door?” Harry says softly leaning his head on the door. They hear a sniffle and then a soft “Harry?” 

“Yeah love it’s me. Can you come open the door and let us in? I brought you some of my clothes so you can be comfy and your bunny. Hasn’t left my side:” Harry says closing his eyes and holds his breath.

“Who else is out there?” Louis asks. 

“It’s just me Niall, Liam, and Zayn.” Harry answers. 

“Promise?”

“I promise Lou.” 

They wait a few more minutes before they hear movement and then the door unlock. “Can I have the clothes? I’m not. Can I have them?” Louis asks. 

“Yeah. I’m setting the bag down against the door and we won’t look.” Harry answers and the boys turn around “all clear.” They hear the door open and close before turning back around and they wait. A minute or so later the door opens and there is Louis face badly bruised and is shaking. 

“Oh, Lou…. can I hug you?” Harry asks and Louis nods and Harry pulls him into a gentle hug but Louis hugs tighter and Harry grunts in pain. 

Louis pulls back quickly “wait! He shot you. I saw it! I know I did!” Louis panics and Harry gently hands Louis his bunny and then lifts his shirt and shows his stitches “I did. I’m fine.” Louis just sniffles and nods. “Now can we get you checked out and have you go to the hospital?” Louis nods and turns to the other boys before letting tears fall and goes and hugs them and they all just stand there crying while holding onto each other. Louis finally pulls back and lets Harry lead him to the paramedics and he gets checked over. 

Harry gets him to the ambulance and rides with Louis to the hospital. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday and happy days because BIDEN WAS ELECTED PRESIDENT !


	13. Caught pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Guns/shooting and rape

Louis screams as he watches as Harry gets shot and tries to get out of the grip of whoever is holding him. Louis screams until something is placed over his mouth and he passes out.

Louis comes to in a small room and he goes to move but his arms are handcuffed to the bed. Louis starts crying and starts trying to get up. He hears the door open and tries to lift his head but can't see anything. The next thing he knows he feels a prick in his skin and he is knocked out again. 

When Louis wakes up again he is uncuffed and has a chain around his ankle and he looks around and his eyes land on his dad who is sitting on a chair smirking. “Well look who is finally awake. You've been asleep for almost two days. What a shame you missed everything they did to you.” Louis looks down realizing he is undressed under the sheet and lets himself realize how much pain he is in.

“Why didn't you just kill me right away? You know what, I think you've realized you can't kill your own son so you are stalling.” Louis spits out. Troy gets up and goes over and slaps him hard. “What have nothing else to say? It's true! You can't kill me!”

“I'm not killing you because I’ve come to the realization I can make so much more money from you by selling you off to someone. They are willing to pay a nice million pounds.” Troy smirks and hits him again. “So I suggest you stop having such a horrible mouth and accept your fate. Nobody is saving you this time.” Troy laughs as he grabs him by the hair and throws him to the ground and kicks him a few times before leaving the room. Louis groans before getting up and curls up on the bed again crying himself to sleep.

Louis wakes up to someone grabbing him “no no please no!” Louis sobs trying to pull away but whoever is holding him slaps him and just takes his arms handcuffing him to the headboard. “Please stop. Please.” Louis sobs closing his eyes. “Shut the fuck up before I gag you.” the guy grunts grabbing Louis’s hips and pushes into him Louis screams and sobs and the guy grabs his throat and chokes him until he passes out. 

Louis wakes up again and realizes he isn't chained to the bed at all. Louis sits up and wraps the blanket around him as he goes over to the window and looks out and sees the yard full of cop cars with guns pointed to the house. Louis hears yelling in the hall and quickly darts to the bathroom locking himself in and uses everything possible to barricade the door. He curls up in the tub covering his ears not wanting to listen to anything. 

“Lou?!” Louis suddenly hears and he sits up and holds his breath. “Hey, Lou?! It’s Harry, the boys are here with me. Can you open the door?” he hears Harry call and gets up going over the door and rests his head on it “Harry?” he sniffles 

“Yeah love it’s me. Can you come open the door and let us in? I brought you some of my clothes so you can be comfy and your bunny. Hasn’t left my side:” he hears Harry say and he nearly sobs at his voice.

“Who else is out there?” he asks taking a deep breath 

“It’s just me Niall Liam and Zayn.” he hears Harry answer. 

“Promise?”

“I promise Lou.” 

Louis looks down at himself just wrapped in a blanket and looks back to the door. “Can I have the clothes? I’m not. Can I have them?” he tries to explain but can’t get more out.

“Yeah. I’m setting the bag down against the door and we won’t look.” Harry answers “all clear.” he hears Harry call. Louis opens the door and breathes out in relief seeing them but quickly grabs the bag closing the door again. Louis opens the bag seeing his own underwear and sweatpants and slips them on quickly before pulling on one of Harry’s shirts and Harry's sweater and smells it and relaxes with Harry's scent. Louis takes a deep breath and opens the door and looks over all the boys. 

“Oh, Lou…. can I hug you?” Harry asks and Louis looks at him and nods and lets Harry hug him and he holds him close and hears Harry gasp in pain.

Louis quickly pulls back “wait! He shot you. I saw it! I know I did!” he starts to panic and Harry gently hands him his bunny and then lifts his shirt and shows his stitches “I did. I’m fine.” Louis just sniffles and nods. “Now can we get you looked at?” Louis nods and hugs the other boys and cries while they all hold him. After a moment he follows Harry to the paramedics and they look over him while driving to the hospital Harry holding his hand the whole way. When they go to the hospital Louis asks Harry to leave the room while they examine him. 

“Okay first do we need to do a rape kit on you.” Louis just sniffles and nods holding his bunny close and looks at the ceiling while they examine him. “Okay doll can you tell me what hurts the most.”

“Uh my ribs hurt and my wrists and face,” Louis says after a moment 

“Okay, so we should go do an X-ray.” She nods and gets him into a chair and wheels him there. 

After an hour and a half of being examined, they determine Louis has a bruised wrist, a concussion, And his torso is just badly bruised “So we are going to get a wrap on your wrist. Do you want your friends to come in while we do that?” Louis looks at her and nods “thank you.” She smiles and nods before leaving the room. 

Harry walks in a moment later with Liam “they only want two people in here while they put a wrap on.” Harry explains sitting next to him. Louis nods and looks at Liam “and they chose you because you act like a dad.” Louis jokes trying to smile. Liam chuckles and sits on the chair on the other side and Louis sees him holding a bag. Liam hands it to him. “I saw it and thought you’d like it. It’s from Niall and Zayn too.” Louis opens the bag and pulls out a stuffed dog and Louis smiles fondly at it and then looks at Liam “did Zayn suggest that it looks like the dog I had when I was a kid.”

“He may have mentioned it looked him.” Liam smiles watching Louis hold it. 

“I’ll name him Clifford after my dog” Louis grins. “Hey! You never name the bunny I gave you.” Harry whines but smiles. “You never asked her name is Alice.” Louis smiles at him. 

Someone comes in and starts putting a cast on his wrist and Louis closes his eyes holding both stuffed animals in the other arm. Soon they are done and Lottie walks. 

“Louis!” She sobs and comes over and hugs him gently “how are you feeling?” She asks. 

“Like shit. But I’m glad it’s over.” Louis says leaning back. “It was shit but he’s caught right?”

“Lou, he's more than caught he’s dead,” Lottie says softly. 

Louis looks at her with his eyes wide “oh so it’s really over then.” Louis breathes out. 

“Yes. Now you can come live with me. It’s safe. It’s away from everything.” Lottie smiles. Louis gulps and looks at Liam who looks sad and then to Harry who isn’t looking at him. “I just moved to Manchester and it’s closer to home. I've talked to dad and he said you can visit whenever.” Harry gets up and leaves the room. Louis looks back to Liam. “You can stay at my house still if you want Lou. You can also go with your sister and always visit us. You can also go live with her for a while and come back. Bottom line Lou your room at my house will always be your room.” Liam explains taking his hand. 

Louis nods and looks down and then to Lottie “I want to stay.” Louis whispers “but when I get better I can stay with you for a while?” 

Lottie smiles “of course Lou you can come whenever.” 

A nurse comes in “visiting hours are about to end. The doctor has permitted you to have one person stay.” She says before leaving. 

Louis looks at Liam “will you go get Harry?” Liam nods and leaves the room. And Louis turns to Lottie “are you staying long?”

“I was if you needed me. I just started a new job and I’m sure they’d understand.” Lottie says softly 

“Hey no. Go back then. Go make money. I’ll be fine I promise. The boys are amazing and will help.” Lottie smiles and stands up kissing his head. “I will be calling every day.” She says before leaving. 

Harry walks in and sits back down next to him “Liam said you are not leaving?”

“I’m not. I also want to ask you if you’ll keep me company tonight.” Louis asks timidly. 

Harry nods and takes his hand “course I’ll stay.” Louis smiles and yawns “you should rest.” Harry says rubbing the back of his hand. A nurse then walks in “he can rest after dinner.” She says setting a tray down and smiles at Louis “sorry love know you’re exhausted but try and eat what you can.” Louis nods “thank you.” And looks at Harry “did the boys go home?” He asks, picking up the sandwich and taking a small bite. 

“Yeah, they didn’t want to overwhelm you all at once.” Harry smiles and his face lights up when the nurse comes back to bring him food and he quickly thanks her. 

“I can see them tomorrow right?” Louis puts the sandwich down after a few bites. 

“Course you can. You can probably have one of them stay tomorrow night instead of me.” Harry smiles and takes a bite of food.

“Did you not want to stay?” Louis frowns. 

“Lou I really don’t want to leave your side. But come tomorrow night I will probably have to rest in a bed. I’m still in so much pain from being shot. But I promise if I’m feeling okay come tomorrow night I’ll stay.” Harry says, taking his hand again. 

Louis shakes his head and squeezes his hand “honestly forgot about that. I’ll be fine you need your rest I completely understand.” Louis says genuinely. 

Soon they are both done eating and a nurse comes in and shows them the couch in the room pulls out into a small bed and brings Harry pillows and blankets. 

Harry sits on the bed “you should get rest.” 

Louis nods and makes the bed lay flat and looks over to Harry. “Hey, Haz?”

“Yeah, lou?”

“Will you kiss me?” Louis asks shyly. Harry smiles and gets up going over to him and cups his cheek. “You sure?” He whispers leaning in. “Positive,” Louis says, closing his eyes. A second later he feels Harry’s lips against his kissing him so sweetly. After a moment Harry pulls back and kisses his head and sits back on the couch. “Goodnight love.” Harry grins. “Good night Harry.” Louis smiles, closing his eyes. 

The next morning Louis wakes up in so much pain and looks around and doesn’t see Harry. He groans as he puts the bed so he’s sitting up. Louis presses the nurse button and a moment later a nurse walks in “good morning! How are you feeling today.”

“Everything hurts.” Louis groans, closing his eyes. 

She nods and goes over and gives him so pain meds “those should kick in quick. I’ll go get your breakfast.” She leaves and comes back quickly with a tray. “Where's Harry?” He asks. 

“Oh, your friend? He’s out in the hall on the phone.” She smiles before checking over him and leaves the room. Louis sighs and just starts eating. 

A few minutes later Harry walks in “good morning!” Harry grins and Louis smiles back at him “I just got off the phone with Liam he wanted to know if they were okay to come all at once they don’t want to overwhelm you.” Harry says sitting next to him. 

“Oh.. uh. I want to see them all but maybe not all at once? I’m also. I. I haven’t talked to Zayn since before our fight so maybe not him first? Niall?” Louis says and sniffles. 

Harry nods and types a quick message and gets a quick reply. “Okay, Niall is on his way. Liam will be here around early afternoon and Zayn late evening.” Harry smiles and takes his hand and kisses it. Louis nods and keeps eating.

After about 15 minutes Niall knocks on the door and walks in. “Hey, can I come in?” He smiles softly.

“Yeah as long as you don’t get weepy.” Louis smiles at him.

Harry gets up “I’m gonna head home for a bit is that okay with you?” Louis nods and reaches out to him. “Kiss me first?” Harry grins and leans down and kisses him and says bye to Niall before leaving.

“Oh, that's new!” Niall grins and Louis blushes and shrugs. 

“Wanted to let myself be happy.” Louis smiles looking down. 

“I'm happy for you.” Niall smiles. “How are you feeling?”

“Everything fucking hurts. I was so drugged when I went to bed last night I couldn’t dream. I hope when they happen they aren't too bad.” Louis sighs. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Niall asks and Louis just shakes his head. “Do you think they have board games here?” Niall smiles and goes to ask and comes back “Lou monopoly or scrabble.” Louis grins “scrabble.” Niall goes again and comes back and sits down. “Ready to lose?”

“No way! You are gonna be the one to lose Horan.” Louis laughs 

After a few hours of playing Niall leans back “Hey I want food do you want me to grab you some instead of what they've been giving you?” Louis nods quickly “alright what have you been craving?” 

“Harry’s tacos.” Louis giggles. “But I’ll settle for a sandwich.” Niall grins and types on his phone for a moment. and then looks back up “if you can wait an hour Liam will bring some when he comes to visit.” Louis beams and nods “thank you, Niall. Can we just rest and watch tv?” Niall nods and they turn the tv on and Louis dozes of quickly. 

Louis wakes up to someone shaking him and he opens his eyes and looks up and sees Zayn. Louis groans and sits up “Thought Liam was coming?”

Zayn sits down and hands Louis a small container of the tacos “he was gonna but he saw how anxious I was and let me come. Listen, Harry talked to me and I just really wanted to say how sorry I am everything I ever said was so wrong.” Zayn says and finally looks at him. “I don't know what I would've done if we lost you.” 

“Don't talk like that. The last thing I need is you all to get weepy.” Louis sighs “You're forgiven. You were under a lot of stress and Niall had left. Now, will you just be my best friend again?” 

Zayn breathes out and smiles “well as your best friend I get to know all the inside info about you and Harry kissing?” zayn smirks. 

Louis blushes “You all knew I liked him. What's there to tell?” 

“Maybe why you decided to give him a chance? Like what changed?” Zayn asks.

“Can I eat first?” Louis laughs. 

“Okay fine you eat then.” Zayn smiles and turns the tv on and the news is on.

_"Most of us remember Troy Austin, the man who kidnapped his son and his son's boyfriend. Well as of today we have the news that yesterday he was shot and killed in a standoff after he had kidnapped his son again. Back in June, the two boys were found, and unfortunately at the time, we were told one of the boys Luke Hemmings was killed. Today we got the news that he didn't die and has been in protection since then.”_

Zayn quickly turns the tv off and Louis sits there stunned. “Oh my god. Oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday I started a new story please go check it out!


	14. Reunion

“Oh my god. Oh my god!” Louis sits there, his hands shaking. “What the fuck is going on? Zayn is that real?” Louis croaks. “Tell me that's real!”

“It probably is real Louis,” Zayn whispers. 

“Phone give me your phone.” Louis holds out his hand. 

“Here's yours meant to give it to you,” Zayn says handing it to him. 

Louis quickly dials Luke's house number. “Hello?” Louis just sobs “Luke is that really you?”

“Louis?!” Luke sobs.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. You're alive?” Louis croaks.

“Yeah, lou I’m alive.” Luke smiles “I missed you so much.”

Zayn looks down at his phone and sees a text from Harry asking him if they saw the news and just replies with a yes. 

An hour later Louis has made plans with Luke for Luke to come to see him. Liam walks in with Harry. Louis' face falls slightly when he sees Harry. “Hey, Lou!” Liam grins sitting next to him and Zayn leaves to talk to Harry in the hall.

**Harry & Zayn **

Harry sits down on a bench at the end of a hall. “Zayn what's going to happen?”

“I don't know Harry.” Zayn wraps his arm around Harry “He talked to Luke and Luke is going to come to visit. What I think you should do is what Louis wants. If he wants Luke I don't know if it'll be right to fight for him.” 

“I think you are right. But at least he will know I love him.” Harry whispers.

**Liam & Louis**

Louis smiles at Liam as he sits down “did you hear Luke is alive!”

“Yeah, I saw the news. You must be so happy.” Liam grins at him. 

“I’m in shock mostly. I don’t know how I should feel. I was just really starting to get over him. Like I love him so much, Liam. I want to be with him. But I started to fall for Harry.” Louis says and looks down. 

“Well, I know for one thing if you want to be with Luke that Harry won’t be upset with you for it. I know how Harry thinks. He might not fight for you to be with him only because he cares about what you want and doesn’t want to push anything.” Liam explains and takes his good hand “I don’t know Luke but if he is as good as you say he won’t mind either.”

Louis nods and takes a shaky breath “I get out tomorrow and he’s going to the house to visit is that okay?”

“Course Lou, I told you anyone is welcome whenever.” Liam smiles “I can’t wait to meet him.”

Louis grins widely “he’s lovely you’ll all get along so well.” 

Harry walks back in with Zayn “a nurse told us visiting hours are almost over. Lou, do you want anyone to stay tonight?” 

“Oh, I thought you were going too. You don’t have to, I'm sure Z or Liam don’t mind staying.” Louis says looking back down. 

“If you want me to stay I will,” Harry says softly. Louis looks back up and nods “please.” 

Soon Liam and Zayn have said their goodbyes and promise to be back in the morning to pick them up. Louis sighs and turns to look at Harry who's sitting on the sofa bed on his phone. 

“Harry?” Louis says nervously 

“Yeah, Louis?” Harry asks, not looking up.

“I really like you and we just started to start something and then I found this thing about Luke who I love. I just wanted you to know I don’t know what I’m going to do. But I know it’s so selfish to ask. Will you be there if I pick you? And as a friend still if I don’t?” Louis says, still not looking at him. 

“Louis,” Harry says and sits next to Louis and cups his cheeks. “I will always be around for you no matter what.” Louis breathes out and nods “thank you.” Harry smiles and pulls back “I think we both need some rest. It's an exciting day tomorrow.” Harry says and lays down. “And Louis. I can’t wait to meet him I’m sure he is lovely,”

“He makes everyone love him,” Louis says fondly, closing his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter I've been sick this past week and hadn't been able to write


	15. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! 13 days till Louis' Livestream!

The next day after Louis is released he goes home and is now waiting on the couch with the boys waiting for Luke. He sits next to Liam and Harry until he gets up and starts pacing. “Lou you need to rest please sit down.” Liam pleads. 

“I can't just sit down Liam. I’m going to see Luke after like 8 months. I thought he was dead. I can't just.” Louis gets cut off by the doorbell ringing.

“I’ll go get it?” Zayn says standing and Louis nods. 

Zayn goes and opens the door where Luke and his mom were standing. “Zayn?” Luke smiles and hugs him. “Why am I not surprised that Louis found you again?” 

Zayn chuckles hugging him back “Someone had to look out for him. Let me take you to him.” He says pulling back and leads him down the hall to the living room. 

Louis turns around as they walk in and lets out a sob and runs over and hugs him and they just stand there sobbing. Luke pulls back and kisses Louis and Louis kisses back. “I missed you so much. I’m so sorry I couldn't tell you I was okay.” Luke says wiping his tears.

“It’s okay. You're okay and I’m so so happy about that.” Louis sniffles. “Uh let me introduce you to the boys. This is Liam, Niall, Harry, and you know Zayn. Guys this is Luke.” Louis smiles pointing to each boy.

“Let’s go to my room and we can talk more.” Louis smiles and leads him to his room. 

“So you live here now? Why?” Luke asks, laying down on the bed, pulling Louis down with him.

“My mom died last month. Right after we moved here. You didn't know?” Louis asks, confused.

“I didn't Lou… I’m so sorry. But that doesn’t answer why you live here. Why not with Dan or Mark or even Lottie?” Luke asks, brushing his hair back.

“Dan kicked me out after mum died. I didn’t want to go to Marks and risk the girls getting hurt the same with Lottie. The boys didn’t mind helping me out.” Louis says and takes his hand and kisses it.

“Did you keep your promises?” Luke asks, squeezing his hand.

“I was working on it. Started before Troy took me again. The boys helped.” Louis says looking up at him.

“And the one about love?” Luke asks, cupping his cheek.

“Started to let myself fall for someone.” Louis whispers “Legit just two days ago I let myself fall completely.” Louis says looking down.

“You don't need to feel bad. You were keeping a promise. You thought I was dead. I think you get to decide who you want. I won’t be upset if you choose whoever it was. It was Harry, wasn't it? Seems like your type.” Luke smirks and Louis just blushes

“It's easier to pick you.” Louis frowns and sits up. “I love you so much. I always will.”

“It's okay. You don't need to explain.” Luke smiles sadly and kisses his head. “Let's just lay here awhile. Okay?” Louis nods and lays his head on his chest. 

“How long are you staying?” Louis asks 

“Zayn called last night and offered my mom and me to stay for a few days.” Luke kisses his head and Louis nods and closes his eyes relaxing.

A few hours later there is a knock at the door and Louis gets up and opens it and Harry is standing there “Hey what's up?”

“Lunch is ready. Plus it's time for your meds.” Harry smiles.

Louis nods and looks back to Luke, smiles and then he looks back to Harry “we will be right down.” Harry nods and walks away.

Louis closes the door and climbs back on the bed “let's go eat lunch?” Luke nods and sits up. “What’d he say when he found out about me?” 

“I told him that I really like him but loved you and that I didn't know what was going to happen. I asked him if he would be there if I picked him or not and he said he'd always be there for me and couldn't wait to meet you.” Louis smiles. “Liam said that Harry probably wasn't gonna fight for me because he didn't want to pressure me.”

Luke nods and gets up “that's sweet of him. He respects you. I approve.” Louis blushes and just shoves him slightly before taking his hand leading him to the dining room.

That night Luke and Louis watch a movie in Louis' room and Luke falls asleep. Louis gets up and goes and knocks on Harry's door.

Harry opens the door a moment later “hey what's up?”

“Can we talk?” Louis asks, squeezing his bunny to his chest.

“Course. In my room or did you want to go downstairs?” Harry asks but Louis just walks in.

Louis sits on the bed “Liam said you weren’t going to fight to be with me. Why?” 

Harry just looked startled. “I didn't want to put pressure on you.”

Louis just sniffles and nods “I don't know what to do. In theory, it's easier to pick Luke because I've known him forever. But there is something about you that just makes me excited.” Louis wipes the tears that start to fall. 

Harry just pulls him close “Hey. Hey. Don’t cry I’m really not worth tears.” Harry chuckles rubbing his back. “You won't lose me if you don’t pick me.” 

Louis sniffles and pulls back from him “That's not the problem. It's easier to pick Luke. But I want  _ you _ .” Harry just cups his cheeks and kisses his head “I just don’t know how to tell Luke. I want to spend time with him though for the next couple of days.”

“How about this I’ve been meaning to visit my mum so I can go see her for a couple of days and let you spend time with Luke so you can decide without me around.” Harry pushes his hair back.

“You don’t mind?” Louis whispers.

“I don't mind at all.” Harry smiles at him and Louis just nods and leans up to kiss him after a moment Louis pulls back and yawns. “Go back to sleep. Should I wake you before I leave?”

“Yes please,” Louis says before standing up. “Goodnight Harry.” Louis smiles before going back to his room and gets into bed next to Luke.

“Where were you?” Luke whispers. 

“Talking to Harry had to ask him a few things,” Louis says and pulls Luke close and can feel his whole body relax.

“Work things out?” 

“Mhm,” Louis hums and falls asleep.


	16. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new update!

The next morning Louis wakes up to a knock on his door Louis gets up and opens it and steps into the hall looking up at Harry “you off?” Harry nods and pulls him into a hug. 

“I’ll be back in three days,” Harry says softly. 

“Can I call you?” Louis whispers against his chest. 

“Course you can.” Harry smiles and pulls back and kisses him softly. “I’ll see you soon.” He says before walking away. Louis sighs and looks back up and sees Liam there and he blushes. 

“Uh? Morning?” Liam smiles “where is Harry off too?”

“Oh, he's going to his mums so he can give me time to talk to Luke.” Louis smiles. “Can we talk for a moment? Downstairs?” Liam nods and leads him down to the movie room.

“What’s up Lou?” Liam says leaning back.

“Just wanted to thank you.” Louis smiles “For like everything. Letting me stay here. Helping me with the pool which we should do soon the doctor said it'd help with my torso pain, but we have to be careful of my cast. You nearly lost Niall and Zayn just to protect me and you barely know me at all.” Louis shrugs looking down. “It just means a lot to me.”

Liam pulls Louis close “Lou you don’t need to to thank me. You needed help and I couldn't say no. You needed someone there and I'd help you a thousand times over because you deserve it.” Liam kisses his head and holds him. 

Louis sighs “you are lovely. Now, will you help me make breakfast for everyone? Because I have no idea how to cook.”

Liam laughs and pulls him up laughing “oh so you mean I'm gonna do all the cooking you can't do much with one hand.” 

“Oh! wanna bet?” Louis laughs and goes to the kitchen

Soon they have breakfast almost done and Liam turns to Louis “alright I will finish up you go wake everyone.” 

Louis nods and goes to leave the room and bumps into Luke's mom “ oh good morning! Liam and I made breakfast tea is ready if you want any.” Louis smiles before going upstairs and knocks on Liam's door and waits for someone to open it after a moment Zayn opens it “morning Lou!”

“Morning Z, Liam, and I made breakfast. It's almost ready.” Louis smiles and goes to turn away before turning back and pushes Zayn in the room and sees Niall awake so he goes and sits “Okay real quick bottom line I pick Harry. Haven't told Luke. Harry went to his mom’s for a few days.” Louis says whispering as quietly as he can. They both nod and Louis goes to his room and sees Luke still asleep.

Louis smiles and climbs onto the bed and starts kissing all over his face “Luuuke waaakeee uuuuppp.” Louis giggles as Luke swats at him. “It's time for breakfast.” 

Luke groans “Do we have to leave bed?” He wraps his arms around me. 

“I mean we don’t have too. But I actually cooked and worked so hard.” Louis pouts. 

Luke sighs and opens his eyes “Lou I only have you for a few more days don’t wanna leave your side.”

“What do you mean?” Louis whispers and brushes his hair back. 

“Let’s be real Lou you aren’t picking me. But you are letting yourself have me until I go.” Luke says sitting up. 

“Luke that’s not what I meant to do.” Louis whispers. 

“I’m okay with it Lou. Truthfully I moved on in a way. I still love you and would go back to you always. But let’s enjoy our last few days together.” Luke smiles sadly and cups his cheeks. 

“We can eat breakfast in bed?” Louis sniffles

“Sounds lovely Lou. We can spend the day in bed and watch movies.” Luke kisses his head. 

Louis smiles and gets up “I’ll be right back.” he says quickly before leaving the room going downstairs. “Hey Liam?!” Louis smirks 

“Yes, Lou.” Liam grins leaning on the counter.

“Will you help me make a tray so Luke and I can have breakfast in bed?” Louis smiles sweetly. 

“Yes, Lou. Go back upstairs with tea and I’ll be up with the food.” Liam smiles, setting to teacups that are on a tray in front of Louis.

Louis giggles and runs over and kisses his cheek “thanks Liam you are the best!” Louis picks up the tray and goes back to Luke. 

A few hours later Louis wakes up gasping from a bad dream and looks around realizing he’s alone. Louis sits there a moment trying to catch his breath when Luke walks back in. Louis quickly wipes his eyes. 

Luke frowns “Bad dream?”

Louis just nods laying back down “I get them when I’m alone. Or in the case when I was in the hospital I was to drugged up to dream.” 

Luke sits on the bed with him “do you want to tell me what it’s about?”

Louis takes a shaky breath “it’s always you getting shot. Or watching what they did to you. Sometimes both. I thought they’d stop now since seeing you alive.”

Luke nods and pulls him close and lays down “who usually sleeps with you to keep the dreams away?”

“Uh. Mostly Harry. Liam has a few times. Slept all five of us together a few times too. They all help. You helped last night.” Louis smiles “I’ve never fallen asleep so quickly and it was only because I was listening to your heartbeat.”

“You always did.” Luke smiles. “Which reminds me I got you something.” Luke pulls out a box. “Now I know I know you like my heartbeat that’s why I got you this.” Luke hands him the box. Louis opens it and pulls out a necklace. “There is a button on it and it has an hour loop recording of my heartbeat.” Louis looks up with tears in his eyes. “I love it thank you.” Louis kisses him quickly and sets it down on the side table before kissing Luke again pulling him close. “I love you so much.”

Luke smiles and kisses him again “just wanna kiss you for a while. That's okay?” Louis just nods and pulls him close again and kisses him. 

A few hours later they are now in the movie room with everyone eating dinner. “Hey, where is Harry?” Luke whispers. 

“He went to stay with his mum for a few days.” Louis whispers. 

“To give you time with me?” Luke frowns. 

“Wanted me to spend a few days with you without him being in the way.” Louis shrugs. “He and I aren’t even together technically so he wanted me to get my fill of you?” Louis winces at his words “that came out wrong I’m sorry.”

Luke just chuckles and kisses him. “He wanted us to be able to do that without you worrying.” Luke corrects him 

“Yeah” Louis whispers before going back to eating.

When they are done eating Liam and Louis takes everyone’s plate to the kitchen Louis helps Liam load the dishwasher. “I want this cast off. It's annoying.” Louis pouts moving to sit on the counter. Liam leans on the counter next to him. 

“How long do you have to keep it on?” Liam asks 

“I think I can take it off tomorrow for a bit but if it hurts a lot I need to keep wearing it.” Louis shrugs and Liam hands him a glass of water and his pills. “I would forget without you all,” Louis says fondly taking them. 

Liam turns to him “We never got to talk about what happened up in Liverpool. It feels like it happened ages ago but. I want to talk to you about it if that's okay?”

Louis swallows hard and just nods “in here?” 

Liam shakes his head “Let’s go to my room?” Louis nods and Liam helps him off the counter and leads him upstairs. Liam sits Louis down on his desk chair and Liam sits on his bed moving Louis in front of him and takes a deep breath.

“Li you're scaring me.” Louis whispers.

“I never got to tell you why I stopped talking to you while we were there. And Niall blurted out that I was in love with you. Well, he wasn't exactly wrong. I was never going to leave Zayn and Niall over it, but Niall got worried when he realized and suggested I took a few days away from you. What sent Niall over the edge was I had a dream about you and said your name. Before you ask no it wasn't a dirty dream.” Liam tries to smile looking down. “I just really liked… no I really like you and I thought you deserve to know how many people think you are special.” Louis just blushes and looks down.

“Never thought I would have someone confess their love to me but not want to do anything about it.” Louis chuckles. “Niall was just jealous?”

“To be fair I wasn't jealous he loved you. It was you liked him back but not me.” Niall says from the doorway “sorry didn't mean to eavesdrop. Luke wanted to go to bed but couldn't find you so I told him I’d find you.” Niall says closing the door walking over.

“Niall, did you have a crush on me?” Louis blushes even deeper.

“I have a crush. It's nothing.” Niall just shrugs.

“Niall you were jealous!” Louis giggles and Niall smiles and goes over and tickles him and Liam joins in. Zayn walks in and Louis looks at him while laughing “save me Zayn!” 

Zayn just laughs and goes over and pulls him away from them “well look at who is smiling.”

“Just happy.” Louis smiles “glad you all are here and are my friends.” 

“We are glad that you are here to Louis.” Zayn smiles and kisses his head. 

Louis blushes and stands up “I should probably go to Luke? Or was Liam there more you wanted to talk about?” 

“Yeah actually. Let’s go downstairs?” Liam says standing up. 

“Jesus Liam we told you could just ask him here, Zayn and I don't mind,” Niall smirks pulling Zayn close to him.

“Ask me what?” Louis frowns crossing his arms. Liam just goes red looking nervous.

“We told Liam he could kiss you if you allowed it.” Zayn chuckles.

“Oh!” Louis blushes “uh? I don't. I don't know?” Louis stumbles over his words. 

“You don’t have to obviously. Just Niall and Zayn wanted me to be able to do it once? God that just sounds wrong. Sorry. Forget it was mentioned.” Liam waves his hand but Louis just takes a deep breath and goes over and kisses him hard and they kiss for a moment. “Oh,” Liam blushes, taking a step back.

Louis looks over to Niall and Zayn whose eyes are wide. “Does either of you need to get things out of their system?” Louis smirks. Niall looks at Zayn and Liam and they both nod and Niall gets up going over to him. “You sure about this? This is some weird type shit.” Louis just rolls his eyes and kisses him for a moment and then Louis looks to Zayn who shakes his head holding his hands up “I see you like a brother it'd be too weird.” Louis laughs agreeing. “Well I'm going to go to bed after I call Harry… you think he'd be mad? We aren't even technically together.” Louis shrugs before leaving the room.

Louis walks into his room and sees Luke sitting on the bed “Hey I'm gonna call Harry real quick and then I'll be back. I have gossip.” Louis giggles and Luke looks at him fondly. 

“I'll be right here waiting.” Luke smiles and Louis leans down and kisses him before leaving.

Louis goes to the end of the hall and sits at the top of the stairs and calls Harry. 

“Hello Harry’s phone?” a woman answers. 

“Oh uh hi? Is Harry around.”

“He went into the shower a bit ago and should be out at any moment. Who's calling?”

“Louis,” Louis says softly. 

“Oh well hello, dear Harrys talked about you a lot.” Louis blushes and can hear a faint “mum who called.” in the background and then hears his mum go “it Louis dear.”

“Louis?” Louis breathes out hearing Harry's voice.

“Hey. Is now a bad time. Should I call back?” Louis says softly

“No! Just hold on.” Louis can hear some shuffling in the background. “Okay, I just went to my room.”

“Hi.” Louis whispers.

“Why are you so quiet, where are you?” 

“Sitting in the hallway. I'm lazy and don't want to go downstairs and the rooms are full.”

“Well mine isn't you can go lay in my bed while we talk.” Louis giggles and shuffles down the hall and gets into Harry's bed.

“Smells like you. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. How is everything there?” Harry asks and Louis just starts giggling uncontrollably. “What? What'd I miss?”

“You missed me kissing not only Liam but Niall too,” Louis says, still giggling.

“You what?!” Louis stops laughing and bites his lip nervously and doesn't say anything for a moment. “I kissed them?” Louis whispers nervously. 

“How did this come about?”

“Well, Liam said he loved me and Niall eavesdropped and then said he had a crush on me. But I guess they all talked earlier and Zayn and Niall gave Liam permission to kiss me if I was okay with it so I figured why not so I did. And then kinda asked Niall if he wanted to kiss me too.” 

“And all you did was kiss?” 

“Are you jealous?” Louis suddenly laughs. 

“Yes, I'm jealous you are going around snogging boys.” 

“We aren’t even officially together yet. “Louis laughs 

“Yet? Hang on have you picked me?”

“I thought it was obvious!” Louis blushes

“Not really babe. The whole idea of me going away was to see if you wanted to be with Luke or not.”

“Oh. right… Well, I want to be with him for the next few days. He and I talked about it. We both still love each other but we both moved on. This leads me to say I’m probably gonna have sex with him. Like some sad last time break up shit. Just wanted to let you know.” Louis says quickly.

“Can't say I won't be jealous but I understand. I have to go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow night and then you coming home the next night or the day after?” 

“Well, what do you want?”

“I want you here now but the day after tomorrow is okay.” Louis blushes

“Okay love well I'll see you then.” 

“Okay bye.” Louis smiles and hangs up and lays there for a moment before getting up going back to his room and sits down next to Luke.

“Well, I was promised gossip?” Luke smirks and pulls Louis on top of him. “Also did you know if you are standing in your bathroom you can hear what's being said in Harry's room?”

Louis blushes “No I didn't. What did you hear?”

“That you want to have sex with me before I go,” Luke says and starts kissing Louis' neck. “I wanted to but didn’t know if you wanted to as well,” Luke says, sucking underneath Louis's ear. Louis moans softly “are we doing this now?”

Luke pulls back and looks down at him “want to?” 

“Can I shower first? I feel gross.” Louis blushes.

“Course you can, I'll be here waiting,” Luke smirks before kissing him again. 


	17. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter y'all

Later that night Louis lays next to Luke who is almost asleep and Louis runs his fingers over Luke's scar on his side. “I’m sorry this happened to you.”

“It isn't your fault. I jumped in front of the bullet.” Luke says brushing his hair back “do it again for you. You don't deserve any pain.” Luke leans over and kisses him again.

Louis kisses back and cups his cheek and Luke staddles Louis and Louis looks up at him “Ready to go again? Already?”

“Only get you for two more days. I wanna get my fill.” Luke whispers and kisses him again

The next day Louis wakes up alone and sits up and stretches before laying back down and sighs closing his eyes again. He looks at the clock on the side table and sighs seeing it reading 1 pm. Louis pulls the covers back over his head and starts crying, finally everything that has happened in the past month catching up to him. About ten minutes later Louis hears a knock on the door he sniffles trying to stop crying. “Come in!” He calls and winces as you can hear that he had been crying. 

Zayn walks in and frowns “What's wrong?” He goes over and sits next to Louis. 

Louis shrugs “Just overwhelmed so much has happened haven't been able to process it.” Louis sniffles rubbing his nose. “My mum died and I wasn't allowed to go to the funeral.” Louis sobs tears falling fast. “And then this shit with my dad.” Louis sits up swiping at his eyes. “And oh my god I’m a fucking orphan. And I know I have my sisters and Mark. But I just want my mum.” Louis cries out and Zayn pulls him close, rubbing his back trying to soothe him. “Just want my mum.”

Zayn pulls him closer and into his lap “Do you want to do a group cuddle? Just me Ni and Li? Would that help?” 

Louis shakes his head and pulls back “Just want to be alone. Need space I think.” Louis wipes his tears.

“You'll get me if you need me?” Zayn asks and Louis nods and kisses his head. Zayn nods and leaves the room.

Throughout the day either Luke or Zayn would check on him. Luke even napping with him holding him close at one point nobody ever saying anything letting Louis have his quiet.

That night Louis still hasn't left his room and Luke walks in and crawls onto the bed “Hey Lou? I brought you food, will you eat?” Louis shakes his head and pulls the covers over his head.

“Lou, please. I know things caught up to you but you can't shut me out. I leave tomorrow and don't want to leave you all sad.” Luke says softly.

There is a long pause “What food did you bring?” Louis asks, pulling back the covers. 

Luke smiles sadly “I have fruit and a turkey sandwich.” Louis nods and sits up and Luke quickly goes and takes the food from the desk and hands it to Louis. “Want to watch a movie?” Louis nods and starts picking at the food. Luke puts on a random movie.

After Louis finishes half the food he lays back down snuggling up to Luke “Sorry I got all sad.” He whispers against his chest. 

“You can’t control your emotions,” Luke says kissing his head. “I get you tonight and then I leave in the morning. I’ll be happy just to lay here with you.” 

Louis nods closing his eyes “You will still visit right? I can still talk with you?” 

“Course Lou. You will always be my best friend.” Luke kisses his head. “Just want you to be happy. You can call me whenever you want. Any time of day.” 

“Same goes to you, Luke. If you ever need me I will always be there. If you need me there in person I will find a way to get there.” Louis says softly looking up at Luke who smiles and kisses him for a moment.

“Let sleep. I leave tomorrow around nine.” Luke says and Louis nods and they both relax, falling asleep. 

Louis wakes up to Luke playing with his hair and smiles and cuddles closer “good morning.” Louis whispers. 

“Morning. Will you join me in the bath before I have to leave?” Luke kisses his head. 

“Might freak out. Still scared of tubs. But I'll try for you.” Louis whispers and lets himself be pulled up and into the bathroom where there are candles lit and the tub already filled with bubbles. “It looks amazing Luke.” Louis smiles wrapping his arms around him. 

Luke smiles at him and slowly undresses and Luke gets in holding a hand out to Louis. Louis takes his hand and steps into the water sitting down in front of him. They slowly wash each other and finally, Louis settles back against Luke.

“Do you think Harry is good enough for me?” Louis whispers, playing with Luke’s fingers.

“I would say any of these boys would be good enough for you Lou. They took you in with no hesitation. Liam only knew like a day and offered you a place to live with no hesitation. Plus I trust Zayn’s judgment.” Luke smiles kissing the back of Louis' neck “and before you ask or doubt it. You deserve the world. Harry would be very lucky to have you.”

“I hope you find someone and love them like we loved each other.” Louis whispers, closing his eyes. 

They both relax in the bath and when it starts to get cold they get out and dry off before getting dressed and Louis walks back into his room and his bed is remade with new sheets and there is a tray of food. 

“Liam helped me set this up.” Luke smiles and sits on the bed with him and hands him a cup of tea.

“You are amazing.” Louis smiles and takes a sip. 

They both eat and talk exchanging memories of their life together and when they are done Luke kisses Louis softly for one last time and his phone goes off.

“I have to go now.” Luke whispers and Louis frowns and tears up. “I'll text you all the time and you can call me whenever.” 

“What if I'm making a mistake Lu. What if Harry and I don't work out and me not picking you was for nothing.” Louis sniffles holding Luke close.

“Then you either come back home or you stay here and move on to something else maybe something better. No matter what you'll be okay.” Luke whispers and stands up and grabs the tray. “Oh, also Harry is back. He is in his room should I send him?”

Louis sits up quickly “He's back? He wasn't supposed to be in until tonight.” He gets out of bed and goes over to Luke quickly “You planned it didn't you.”

“You were scary sad. He got here last night but I got you to eat so we figured to wait until today to reveal he was back.” Luke smiles and opens the door. “Go get your boy Lou.” 

Louis kisses his cheek again “Better call me tonight or tomorrow or I'll find a way to your home and kick your ass.” They both smile before Luke walks away and Lous takes a deep breath before going to Harry's door.


	18. Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!

Before he can knock on the door Harry opens the door and smiles at him “Hey love.” Louis grins and just hugs him and Harry picks him up, Louis wrapping his legs around him and takes a deep breath before starting to cry softly.

Harry closes his door before sitting down on his bed “Darling why are you crying?” 

“It's just a lot right now. Happy you're here.” Louis whispers and lets Harry move them around until they are laying down Louis resting his head on Harry's chest. 

“We were apart for like two days? We are such a mess.” Harry chuckles “I missed you.” Louis smiles and closes his eyes yawning. “Let's take a nap and we can talk after?” Louis nods and smiles when Harry kisses his forehead. Louis falls asleep to Harry singing softly playing with his hair.

Later on, Louis gasps awake and looks around seeing Harry fast asleep. Louis takes a few deep breaths before slipping out of bed and goes to go back to his room and rubs into Liam “Hey Lou everything okay?” and frowns seeing Louis looking panicked. 

“I’m fine.” Louis goes to open his door and Liam touches his side gently and Louis jumps pulling away. “Don't touch me.” 

“Lou… let's go downstairs and talk?” Liam whispers. “You don’t look okay.”

“I’ll be okay. Just go back to Zayn and Niall. Spend time with them.” Louis says but doesn't move to open his door.

“They aren't here. Change of plans, go get dressed I'm bringing you somewhere. I’ll let Harry know we are leaving. Meet me downstairs.” Liam says and Louis just nods going into his room.

Louis changes and meets Liam downstairs “Where are we going?” 

“Somewhere special,” Liam answers and picks up a backpack, and leads Louis to the car. 

After driving for about a half-hour Louis yawns “Sleep I'll wake you when we get there.” Liam whispers and Louis nods closing his eyes.

A while later Louis wakes up Liam shaking him “wake up we are here.” Louis rubs his eyes looking around realizing a few hours had passed and he was in a cemetery Louis looks at Liam confused 

“You never got a proper goodbye and got to attend a funeral for your mum. So I arranged with Lottie. She is in the car next to us with your sisters. So you can say a proper goodbye with your family.” Liam smiles sadly. 

Louis looks to the car next to him and sees Lottie and then turns back to Liam. “You brought me to say goodbye?" Louis turns to him and Liam nods and Louis smiles softly before getting out.

A half-hour later Louis gets back in Liam's car and his eyes red. “Thank you for this.”

“Course. I have another place to bring you. Would you like to go home tonight or stay up north?” Liam asks as he starts to drive. 

“Stay north obviously. I miss it.” Louis smiles softly at him, Liam grins at him and starts driving more north “You wanna tell me where we are going?” 

Liam just smiles at him “we are going to Manchester so it'll be a while.” Liam answers and drives and soon enough pulls into a shopping plaza “I found this place where you can just break things? Like plates and cups and stuff. I figured it would be fun.”

Louis smiles and nods getting out of the car “it sounds like something I need.” 

Soon they are set up in a room and Liam hands Louis a mug “Have at it.” Louis grins and throws it at the wall. Louis smiles and throws more and Louis looks at Liam and hands him a mug “your turn.” 

Liam smiles and throws it. 

Later on, Liam checks them into the hotel and sets their bags down “I had Luke pack a bag while you were sleeping.” Liam smiles. 

“Did Harry know we were going to stay the night?” Louis asks. 

“I asked him if it was okay with him. He had the idea of the mini funeral.” Liam answers and sits on one of the beds.

“So why didn't he bring me?” Louis frowns sitting on a bed.

“He still wanted to give you time to pick. Like you get a day without having to worry about anything but for yourself.” Liam answers.

“And how does Niall and Zayn feel about this adventure?” Louis asks and lays back.

“They are fine with it Lou. Just a mini road trip between friends.” Liam rolls his eyes. 

“Friends who have kissed.” Louis giggles. “Can we get food? I’m quite hungry.” 

“Do you want to order in or go out to eat?” Liam asks.

“Go out I think. I'm up for anything.” Louis smiles and sits up.

“Well get dressed nice I'm taking you somewhere fancy.” Liam smiles and throws his bag at him. 

Louis pouts “Do we have to. I hate fancy things.”

“Well, I want to treat you to something nice,” Liam says getting up.

“I don’t want to,” Louis says standing up.

“Come on Louis it’ll be fun,” Liam says moving closer.

“NO!” Louis suddenly yells and goes to the bathroom and shuts the door and locks it and slides against the wall and starts crying after a few minutes Louis lays down on the floor curling up. 

Liam comes up to the door “Lou? Lou? I’m sorry we don’t have to go somewhere fancy. We can stay right here okay? Can you open the door please?”

After a few minutes, Louis unlocks the door. “We can just stay in bed?” 

“Well. Can I explain and then you can decide.” Liam says softly. Louis shrugs and sits on the bed. Liam sits on the other bed “So I wanted to go somewhere fancy because Niall, Zayn, and Harry all followed us up here. They are in the parking lot and they were going to meet us at the restaurant. So either we can go to eat or stay here.” 

Louis looks down feeling guilty “I’m sorry I ruined things. Did you tell them I freaked out?” 

“No, I didn’t because if there was a chance you wanted to go I didn’t want you to feel like they were treating you differently.” Liam shrugs 

“What about the whole day without worry.” Louis frowns.

“Had to think of something to say.” Liam moves and sits next to him. “So here are your options. We can go out to eat and it doesn't need to be fancy. We can eat here just you and I or all of us or just you and Harry.”

Louis nods and rubs his eyes “We can go eat. Don’t tell them I freaked out, please. And I want to go somewhere lowkey just to tell them I'm tired.” 

“We sure can do that.” Liam nods. “Do you want them to come over now or still want them to think it was a surprise?” Liam asks and sets his bag down looking through it.

Louis thinks for a moment “Tell them you told me because I didn't want to go anywhere because I was tired.” Liam nods and quickly changes his shirt before texting something on his phone and goes and leaves the door open slightly. 

Louis lays back on the bed propped up against the pillows and grins when Harry comes in and makes grabby hands at him. Harry just chuckles and crawls on top of him and Louis giggles wrapping his arms around him. Louis looks over to Liam “I'm comfy now let's just eat here” 

“I can just eat you.” Harry smiles and bites Louis’s shoulder and Louis just squeals laughing trying to push Harry away. Harry laughs and sits up “How about I take you somewhere? It's a bit of a drive but you'll love it. We can spend the night there.” 

Louis looks to Liam who nods and Louis looks back at Harry “sure let's go.” Harry grins and pulls him off the bed, grabbing Louis' bag. “See you boys tomorrow… or not.” He laughs and goes to leave with Louis.

“Tell him before you get there!” Niall calls as they go out the door.

“Tell me what?” Louis asks getting into Harry's car.

Harry waits until they start driving. “Uh, we might be going to my hometown. It also is where my mum currently lives” Harry says nervously and Louis goes to protest “Wait! We aren't going there tonight. We are going to a little town right outside it. I booked a hotel. If and only if you are okay with meeting my mum I’d like that. No need to choose until you are ready.” 

Louis nods and grabs his hand “Can we get McDonald’s tho?” 

“Of course we can.” Harry smiles and drives.

Soon they arrive at a hotel and Harry parks “Let's go in. It's been a long day. We can just relax and watch a movie.” 

Louis nods and goes inside and they check-in and make their way to their room. Louis flops onto the bed “Come cuddle me please!” Harry laughs and gets into the bed pulling him close.

Harry rubs his back. “Everything has been quite crazy how are you feeling?”

“Honestly? I’m so sad that everything hurts but I’m trying my hardest not to show it. I don’t want to get out of bed again. But I know you and the boys won’t let that happen.” Louis says and looks up to him.

“We will always try and help you any way that we can.” Harry smiles. 

“I honestly don’t want to go back to London. It has memories I don’t want. It has the memory of my dad breaking into Liam’s house and my mum dying. I want to be around you all, but going back to there hurts to think about.” Louis yawns, closing his eyes.

“Well, how would you feel about me getting my own place and you staying with me?” Harry whispers 

“Aren’t you gonna want to go to uni?” Louis whispers 

“I’ve already been accepted into colleges in London, Manchester, and even in America. I’ll move with you within reason if it fits where I go to school. So you pick I don’t care where we live or where I go to school as long as I’m with you.” Harry kisses his head.

“Sleep first? Then I think I can come up with an answer?” Louis says and cuddles as close as he can and falls asleep with Harry petting his hair.

Louis wakes up the next morning to Harry walking back into the room carrying food. “Morning!” Harry grins at him and sets the food down and goes over to him and kisses him softly “I brought us breakfast if you're up for some.” 

“What'd you get me?” Louis grins up at him.

“Blueberry waffles and bacon.” Harry smiles and goes back to the small table and sets everything up and Louis comes over and sits on one of the chairs. They both eat quietly enjoying the silence between the two of them.

When Louis finishes his food he gets up. “I'm gonna go shower. I'll be right back.” Louis says softly and kisses Harry's cheek and grabs his bag going into the bathroom. 

When he is done he comes out and plops on the bed next to Harry “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course,” Harry says, turning to face him.

“Wait don’t look at me, it's easier to talk that way,” Louis says and waits for Harry to turn onto his back. “Will it bother you that I didn't finish school and I know I'm trying online but it's so hard right now and I don't think I'll pass. What if I can't and then can't get a good job” Louis says staring at the ceiling. 

“I have money, Lou. I like to think I could be able to support you. And I’ll get a great job so you won't have to worry about anything. If you were to stick by me forever I could do that for you.” Harry grabs his hand and kisses it.

“What do you mean you have money?” Louis asks, turning towards harry.

“Uhhh I don't like sharing this with most people but uh… When my biological dad passed he left me like 5 million pounds? I never truly knew him but I guess he wanted to look out for me.” Harry shrugs.

“So when you said you'd move anywhere with me you meant it.” Louis whispers. “How about we go visit all the schools you got into and we can decide where to go together? Tell me all the schools you got into?” Louis turns on his side looking at him.

“Well in America I got into Columbia, NYU, UCLA, and Berkeley. So New York or California are options. And here I got into University Of London, London Metropolitan, Manchester Metropolitan, The University Of Manchester, Liverpool University, oh and I’m waitlisted for Oxford.”

“You really could go anywhere.” Louis whispers. “Can we go visit them all?” 

“I don't see why not. I’m finishing the year online so I don't have to worry about much. How about we start with Manchester because we close and can do that tomorrow and see the schools. If I’m being honest I don't want to go to Liverpool it gives me not so fond memories. We can then go look at the schools in London? I know you said you didn't want to stay in London but we can always live outside the city. I can organize things and we can go to America in a couple of weeks?”

“Sounds amazing.” Louis grins up at him. “Also… If we were to go see your mum would it be something she knows about like she knows we are in town or would it be random just popping by?” 

“She knows I’m in town.” Harry smiles and kisses his hands.

“Okay… then I’d like to meet her.” Louis closes his eyes, relaxing. “Can we nap first?”

“Sure thing love. How about we go over for dinner?” Harry whispers.

“As long as it's okay with her,” Louis says snuggling close and falls asleep.

Louis wakes up to Harry petting his hair “Hey love. Wanna wake up so I can show you around town?” 

Louis stretches and nods “Gonna show me all your favorite spots you take all the pretty boys?” 

“The only boy I ever took home is you.” Harry laughs and tickles him and Louis giggles swatting at his hands.

When Harry stops Louis sits up “I’ll go get dressed. Are we coming back before going to your mom’s?”

“I don’t think so.” Harry answers and Louis nods and goes and changes.

After walking around town and going to a few shops they are now pulling up to Harry’s mum’s house and Louis is rubbing his hands together. 

Harry takes one of his hands and kisses it “It’s gonna be okay. She loves everyone, she'll love you.” 

“Promise?” Louis asks and Harry does. “Promise you won’t leave me alone?” 

“I promise I will do my best to not leave your side. She might back me go make tea or something but I can ask her not to.” Harry whispers. Louis just nods, taking a deep breath. “Are you ready? Because you don't need to be, we can go back to the hotel.”

Louis shakes his head. “No. no I can do this. I can.” Louis nods and gets out of the car and Harry gets out and goes around and takes his hand and leads him inside.

“Mum?! We are here!” Harry calls leading him into the living room where his mum was.

“Hello, darling.” Anne grins and goes over and hugs harry. “And you must be Louis.” she grins and hugs him. “It’s good to meet the boy my son wouldn’t stop talking about.”

“Mum.” Harry groans and just smiles and he pulls Louis close to his side. 

They all sit down and start talking about school and Harry and Louis’ plans to go visit the school’s and they talk about Louis’ family until a timer goes off in the kitchen and Anne leaves them in the living room and Harry turns to Louis “are you doing okay?”

“Yeah. she's lovely.” Louis smiles as Harry kisses his head. 

Later that night when they are laying in bed Louis turns to Harry “Thanks for today.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asks looking at him fondly.

“You got me out of bed. I got to see some amazing places. I met your mum. Thanks for being here for me.” Louis says softly. “I can't wait to see where life takes us.” 

“I can't wait either.” Harry grins and kisses him softly and then pulls him close. “Rest now we have a busy day tomorrow.” 

Louis smiles and closes his eyes, resting against harry. The words ‘I love you’ daring to spill out. Instead, he just smiles and falls asleep content knowing he is safe with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello for making it to the end of this shit post. If you made it all this way thank you for reading and leaving kudos if you did. This was the first story I ever wrote so believe me I know it's shit. Thank you for not giving me shit. I plan on posting sequels to this in the future so keep a lookout. Thanks again!


End file.
